How I Imagined Mockingjay: Part 2
by softball8
Summary: Sequel to How I Imagined Mockingjay Ending! Story following Katniss and Peeta raising their two children together in District 12. Takes place a little earlier than the Mockingjay epilogue. Kantiss POV. I suggest reading the first story! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1: Date night

_**Here is the sequel to How I Imagined Mockingjay Ending! You might want to read the first one first, but you don't have too! I will probably update once a week! I will never disappear and not update for six months! Please let me know what you guys think and any suggestions don't be afraid to leave it in a review or PM me! Now enjoy chapter 1! **_

I wake up to the sound of laughing and tiny feet running down the hallway. I get out of bed and decide to investigate. Peeta got up not much earlier than me to get ready for work I assume because his side of the bed is cold. I peek into Rye's nursery to find it empty. I take a minute to admire the painting of the forest that Peeta finished about a month ago. It's is bright and has several Mockingjays perched on low branches and even some squirrels.

I go to Willow's room and finding nothing. I smell food cooking in the kitchen so that must be where everyone is. I walk in the kitchen to find Willow sitting at the table giggling and Peeta with his back to me stirring something over the stove. Willow hops down off her chair and speeds over to. I bend down and gather her up in a big hug. "Good Morning Mommy!" She chirps and I give kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Sweetie did you sleep well," I ask and set her on my hip.

She frowns and looks down at the ground. "I had a scary dream about monsters," she whispers. I don't remember her waking up any time last night. I wonder why she didn't come in our room.

"Why didn't you come in our room? I'm sure you were really scared," I say and she nods her head.

"I don't know," she mumbles.

"Well if it ever happens again come to our room right away. Daddy and I will always be there," I reassure her and rub her back.

"Okay. Daddy's being funny," she says and I hear Peeta chuckle.

"I'm not being funny," Peeta adds from the stove. He still hasn't turned around, but I do notice the strap of what looks like my carrying sling crossing his back.

"Peeta turn around," I order. He sighs and slowly turns showing that he is indeed wearing the carrying sling with a smiling Rye snuggle in the pouch. "Oh my gosh," I say trying not to laugh.

"What? I wanted to try it out while I made breakfast," he says and I just shake my head.

"Well I wouldn't wear it outside of the house. It isn't the manliest thing to wear," I say and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "But I think Rye likes it. What are you making?" I ask and sit down at the counter with Willow on the stool next to me.

"I am making dinner now so we won't have to worry about it later," he states and sets down the stirring spoon. I take Rye from the pouch and he gives me a gummy smile. He really is always a happy baby. I settle him against my shoulder and he hooks his fingers in the end of my braid.

"Big order today," I guess because the only times he makes dinner ahead of time is when he will have to work late. I usually do take the kids to the bakery in the afternoon just to get out of the house. Willow will draw or bake while Rye sleeps or stays with my at the front counter.

"Nope," Peeta says. "I have something big planned for tonight just the two of us."

I wonder what he could be planning. I guess we haven't really had any alone time since Rye was born. We do plenty of stuff as a family, but we still need sometime just the two of us. "Do I have to dress nice for this special occasion?" I ask.

Peeta gives me a warm smile and says, "You know anything you wear is beautiful, Katniss."

"I think I bring out my finest sweat pants than," I tease and he just shakes his head.

Peeta goes to the bakery taking Willow with him. Meanwhile Rye and I go hunting. The weather is warm, but every once in a while you get a hint that fall is right around the corner. With my bow in hand and Rye in the carrying pouch we head to the woods. I slip through the gate and enter my second home. It felt good coming back out here after having Rye. I missed the fresh air dearly. I take him hunting with me every day. He never fusses while in the woods. I personally think he enjoys how peaceful it is.

I start with my normal route. I take down two squirrels easily and a very plump rabbit. As I am collecting my arrow that pierced through the rabbit's eye. I think back to the time I tried to hunt with Willow a month ago. Now that she is older she walks out, and I can actually start to teach her basic things. I started just trying to show her how walk with my same stealthily tread, but with little success. However she did remain very quiet for a majority of the trip. I showed her some edible plants and she loved that, but when I got my first kill it was a different story. I had already explained to her that we only kill things we mean to eat. We don't kill for fun, only out of the need for food. However when I shot the rabbit and she figured out that it was really dead she started crying, and I had to leave my arrow in the rabbit and take her home. It reminded me so much of how Prim use to act. Later that night I cried myself to sleep thinking about how Prim never got the chance to meet her niece and nephew. Of course Peeta just held me until I cried myself out and reminded me that everything would be alright.

I bag my kills and decide to call it a day in the woods. I head back to through the gate. I trade my two squirrels for two dozen eggs. I don't really need to make trades like this anymore, but I know people in town love fresh meat, something that is from the woods not from another district or the Capitol. I walk through the middle of town and many people stop me to get a look at the baby. Everyone says he looks so much like his father, but his eyes defiantly show he has some Seam in him.

I finally make it to the bakery and go through the back door. Willow and is helping one of Peeta's employees Robert knead some dough for what looks like wheat bread of some kind. I give Willow a kiss on the forehead and say hello to Robert. Once I out Rye down in Peeta's office in the portable play pen Effie bought us. I head to the front of the bakery. Peeta and Henry the older brother to Robert are ringing up people and taking orders for tomorrow or later in the week. I just steal some cheese buns and head to the back to help Willow. She instructs me on how to knead the dough just like daddy does. I follow her orders and when it is to her liking we move onto the next clump of dough.

Peeta finally comes in the back, but to my surprise starts taking off his apron. "You done already," I ask because it is only four in the afternoon. He usually works still six.

"Yep, we are going to drop the kids off at you mother's house and then we will have our special evening." He says and gets Rye from the office.

"Okay, come on Willow," I say and take her hand her hand in mine. "Time to go to grandma's house."

Peeta locks up the bakery and we head right to my mom's house. Willow runs ahead of us and just burst through the front door. "Great she has the same manners as Haymitch," I grumble and Peeta just laughs.

We follow Willow and find her in the kitchen with my mom. My mom picks her up in a big hug. "There's my baby girl!" She say and gives Willow a kiss on the forehead.

"Grammy, I'm a big girl. Not a baby like Rye!" She argues.

"Okay from now on I'll you call a big girl," she teases. "Now go give your mommy and daddy a kiss good-bye," she instructs and sets her down.

Peeta gives Rye a kiss on the forehead," be a good boy," he whispers. Peeta then hands Rye over to me and I give him a kiss as well, "love you," I say and give him to my mom. "He should be feed one more time before you put him down," I instruct and look at Peeta. "What time will be back?" I ask him.

"I already worked it out that they would spend the whole night here. Your mom said it was no problem," he says this and I already have my doubts. This would be the longest time I have ever been apart from Rye and Willow. I just nod in agreement. He smiles and sets the diaper bag on the table. "Good now Willow give me hug," he says and bends down. She gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy. I love you"

"I love you too. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Be good and help grandma with your brother," he says and gives her one last kiss on the cheek.

She moves over to me and I repeat giving her a kiss and reminding her to be good. "Please call if they need anything," I say.

"We will be fine here. It is my pleasure to watch these two for a night. Now go and enjoy some alone time," she says and pushes us towards the door.

"Fine just please call," I beg.

"I will Katniss. Just go and have some fun," she almost scolds me. Peeta takes me by the hand and out the door. It feels so strange not having Willow skipping in between us or Rye tugging on the end of my braid. It's nice, but I am looking forward to tomorrow morning.

I look over at Peeta. He looks really excited probably pleased that he actually got me to go along with his plans. "So what exactly do you have planned tonight," I ask.

He just gives me a big smile. "You'll just have to wait and find out," he says and kisses my forehead. I push him away jokingly, but he just pulls me with him.

"You know I hate surprises," I mumble. He just gives me a toothy grin.

"I know Katniss, but I think you will like it. I really do, and if you don't just pretend you do," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I would never have to pretend. As long as I am with you it will be alright," I answer as I turn to head home he pulls me in the opposite direction. I raise my eye brow at him.

"Just part of the whole surprise thing," he says.

"Oh, so you really did plan something," I say.

He looks at me shocked. "Katniss do you really think my 'surprise' would be us just sitting in the living room all night?"

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders. He leads me the back way around town, but eventually we make it to the meadow. He leads me to a blanket lite with a single lantern. The sun has just started getting lower in the sky so the lantern will be useful soon. There is a basket and a small box with a bow on the top. Peeta stops and looks down at me. "Okay this surprise is nice," I admit and he just shakes his head.

"Let's sit I have something to give you," he says. We both sit down, and Peeta takes three cheese buns from the basket. I munch on one and Peeta picks up the small box. He hands me the box and inside is a small emerald stone. It must be the next charm for my necklace, the necklace that I never take off, the one with the pearl from the Quell and Willow's birthstone. "I know he was born a couple months ago, but I just got it from the Capitol. It turns out that the birthstone for Rye's birthday is actually a pearl. I know we both agreed that two kids are enough, but I felt like your necklace wasn't complete so I got the next best thing. I got Prim's birthstone." He says this and I feel the tears roll down my face. This is just perfect. It's just so thoughtful and something only Peeta would ever think to do.

"Peeta I love it," I say and fumble with the clasp of my necklace. I want to put the new stone on it right now. He sees my struggle and puts his hands over mine.

"I got it," he says and quickly undoes the clasp and eases the necklace from around my neck. He carefully picks up the green gem and slides it on the necklace right next to the pearl. Now I have Willow, Rye, and Prim on my necklace. He then puts the necklace back on. I almost felt naked without it on. He wipes the remaining tears off my face.

"You really are the best," I say and give me a sweet kiss. We break apart and he snakes his arm around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder. "It's kind of funny that we waited for Rye to be born to get the next stone. When we had it all along," I say and Peeta lets out a light laugh.

"Yeah, who would have thought that that pearl would represent our son? When that pearl was at one time the only thing you had to remind you of my old self. A time when you didn't know if I would ever come back to you," he says the last part in almost a whisper.

I look him right in the eye. "Well if there is one thing that I will always be able to count on. Is you always coming back to me. No matter what," I say and give him another kiss.

"You love me Katniss, real or not real?" He says clearly remembering that night he asked me this question for the first time.

"Real," I say and give him another kiss. We lay on the out in the meadow until we get cold and head home. We talk, laugh, and eat. I let him play with hair while we both gaze at the stars. It was really just what we needed. Just the two of us and it really was perfect.

_**I just had to start it off with some fluff. I will only post another chapter if I get some nice reviews! Let me know what you think! I really have some good ideas for this story that I would love to write, but I would love to see some reviews first! Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Part 1

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Most chapters for this sequel will be important events, but I also plan on having shorter fluffy chapters like chapter one! This chapter is very long! **_

_**Timeline: Willow is 2 years-old, Rye is about six months old, and it's Christmas! **_

I try to roll over in bed, but something stops me. I slowly open my eyes and see brown curls. Then I remember Willow coming in our room last night crying. She said she had a nightmare, but she wouldn't tell me what about. I feel Peeta flush against my back, and from the sounds of his steady breathing he must still be asleep. I decide to go back to sleep as well, but right as I close my eyes I hear faint cries coming from down the hall. I don't want to wake up Willow, so I gently nudge Peeta's arm. He stirs awake and slowly opens his eyes. "Go get Rye. I can't move with Willow," I whisper and he nods his head. He quietly puts on his prosthetic leg, and tip-toes out of the room. I hear Rye's cries stop and a few minutes later Peeta comes back in with Rye propped up against his shoulder.

"I think someone missed their mommy," Peeta whispers and gets back in bed with Rye.

"Well I missed my little boy," I coo, and roll on to my back. Peeta lies down with Rye on his chest. I give Rye a kiss on the cheek. He smiles back at me, but I can tell he is still tired. Peeta gently rubs Rye's back and soon his eye's drop close. Not soon after Peeta's do the same. I carefully readjust Willow, but instead of closing my eyes I admire my family. Willow curled up against my side, and Rye sprawled out on Peeta's chest, and his blonde fuzz sticking up in different places. I think I'll wait for Willow to get up. Tomorrow is Christmas and like every year Annie and Johanna are coming for a couple of days. Annie and Nick are coming from District 4, and Johanna and her boyfriend are coming from District 7. They should be getting here on the same train at one.

I don't know how long I lay there thinking about what we have to do today, but Willow makes some sort of moan and buries her head in my shoulder. "Good morning," I whisper and give her a kiss on the temple.

She pokes her head out and gives me a big smile. "Morning mommy," she yawns. "I have to go potty," she says.

"Okay," I say and she climbs out of bed. I slowly get up and follow her to the bathroom. Willow is very independent for a two year-old. I only help when she asks me too. I hold up while she washes her hands, and then she runs back to bed. I stop in the doorway and watch Willow pull the covers over her head, and snuggle next to Peeta and Rye. I walk over to Peeta and take Rye in my arms careful not to wake him up. Peeta grasp the air looking for Rye, and when he comes up empty he shoots straight up. He looks next to him, but then sees Rye in my arms and relaxes. "Come on we have to get up. Their train will be here after lunch, and we have a lot to do." I say and walk to the nursery. I lay Rye down in the crib and look through the drawers to find him something to wear. I know Annie got him an onesie at some point, and I would like her too see her gift in good use. After some digging I find the one she gave him. It is white with little green frogs all over it. I find the light green hat that matches, and finally change Rye.

"Are you ready to get out of those pajamas?" I coo and tickle Rye's chubby belly. He laughs and kicks his feet. "Okay enough fooling around I've got to get you changed before daddy and Willow get side tracked." I change his diaper and put him in the fresh onesie. Once I have him changed I head down stairs. He happily sucks on his pacifier while I dish out some baby food. I set him in his high chair. I start to feed him small spoonfuls of the mushy strawberry and banana mix when I hear loud footsteps. Then Willow comes running into the kitchen closely followed by Peeta. She runs over and climbs up in the chair next to mine. I notice that she is changed and her hair is damp. "Peeta did you wash her hair?" I ask and set down the plastic spoon. Rye snatches it up and sticks it in his mouth.

"I did, but she wouldn't let me braid it," he mumbles and Willow looks at him in disbelief.

"But Daddy, Mommy wears braids in her hair! Not you!" She argues.

"Peeta can you feed Rye, and I will braid her hair," I say and get up out of my chair.

"How come you get the easy job? I just put this shirt on," he teases me and I just roll my eyes.

"Willow lets go up-stairs to your room," I say and she jumps down from her chair and runs towards the stairs. She scampers up on all fours and then runs down the hallway. I grab her comb from on top of the dresser and sit down on her bed. She sits cross legged in front of me while I comb out her brown waves. "Willow, do you want two braids or one?" I ask.

She thinks for a minute. "Mommy, what kind of braid is your hair in?"

"It's just one."

"Then one braid please," she says.

"Okay," I say and start at the top of her head. Making three small pieces weaving them together and then add more hair to the three pieces as I make my way down her head. I quickly finish and tie the end with a rubber band. Her hair is just long enough to braid, but it is very thick so it makes it easier. "All done Willow, now how about some breakfast?"

"Yes Mommy! Carry me," she says and reaches up to me. I simply nod and pick her up. She is getting so big. I remember when she was Rye's age. So small and I could carry her with one arm. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans her head on my shoulder.

I walk into the kitchen to Peeta cleaning up Rye's face with some wet wipes. "I'm guessing more got on his face then in his stomach," I say and Peeta nods.

"I did put some toast in the toaster though. I thought we could just eat cereal, because of all the baking I have to do yet," he says and tosses the last wipe in the trash can.

"Fine with me," I say sitting Willow down and getting out three bowls and spoons. I pour the boxed oats into a small pot and add some milk. I stir the pot and once the oatmeal is warm I dish it into the three bowls. Peeta butters the toast and pours out some juice for Willow. While Peeta and I are preparing the food I steal a glance at Willow and Rye at the table. I watch as Willow makes a funny face at Rye, and he is smiling and laughing. When Willow stops making the face he stops laughing, but as soon as she starts again the both of them laugh together. I smile and place the bowls on the table. Willow frowns at the bland mush. "Willow you have to eat it," I scold. She gives me the pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"But mommy, I like pancakes," she pouts, I give her a stern look in return.

"Willow, there are no other options you have to eat it. I will put a little cinnamon in it to make it taste better," I offer and she nods.

"Please," she says.

I take the bottle of cinnamon from Peeta's spice rack in the pantry and drizzle it on top of her oatmeal. "Better," I say.

"Better," she answers and takes a big spoonful into her mouth. Peeta sits down next to her, and I sit across from him next to Rye. He starts to fuss in his highchair. So I take him out and balance him on my knee. He reaches out for my bowl, but I push it away from him.

"Willow are you excited to see Nick," Peeta ask.

"Yes, daddy," she says and then furrows her brow deep in thought. "Are his mommy and daddy coming too?"

I shoot a worried glance at Peeta, and he has a similar flash of guilt flash across his face. "Just his mommy, and Aunt Johanna," he says smoothly.

She thinks for a minute, and Peeta holds my anxious gaze. We haven't talked about how we will handle these questions that all lead to the games. She has seen my scars and Peeta's fake leg, but she doesn't think anything of it. She thinks that everyone has burn scars, and that it isn't strange that Peeta's leg is metal not flesh. She is too young to notice the difference between her parents, and other people's. I hope she doesn't notice these differences anytime soon.

"Why doesn't his daddy come too," she asks Peeta. He looks at me for help. I don't know what to say. I can't say that he died being ripped apart my mutts to save us.

I swallow hard," Nick's daddy died before he was born."

"Oh," she says looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, remember how I told you about your grandpa? How he isn't here anymore. That's what happened to Nick's daddy," I say.

"That's sad," she mumbles.

"Yeah it is sweetie, but bad things happen like that," Peeta says and pulls her into his lap. He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. I pull Rye closer to me, and rub the back of his hand with my index finger. "Willow, do you want to help me make some bread for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, daddy," she says. Peeta gives her a small smile, and lightly kisses her forehead.

"Rye and I will hunt for an hour or two. Probably meet you two at the train station. Is that okay?" I ask Peeta.

"That's fine, but if you need to bring him back for something don't worry if you aren't there," he says and push his chair away from the table. Willow hops off his lap and follows closely behind him to the sink. I set Rye on my hip and carry my bowl over to Peeta.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready," I say and kiss Peeta a quick kiss on the cheek. I head up-stairs to our room. I set Rye on our bed. He leans against my pillow content watching me pull out my warm clothes. I find a long sleeve shirt and pull it over my under-shirt. Then I find the carry sling and put it and put it over my one shoulder. I then take Rye to his room and put him in his insulated jump suit. I found that he is warmer wearing this than anything else. I fill the small diaper bag with some crackers, a pacifier, and an extra blanket. I put Rye in the pouch and head down-stairs. I lace up my hunting boots and pull on my father's old leather jacket. I zip my jacket up half-way leaving it open to accommodate Rye in the pouch. Once I have the diaper in my hunting bag, and bow in hand I go give Willow and Peeta a kiss good-bye.

I get to the woods and give Rye his pacifier. He loves coming out here with me. One time I left him at home, and he cried until I got back. I haven't left him at home since. If I go, so does Rye. I slowly make my way through the woods. I need to get a turkey for dinner, and I saw some just last week so they should still be around. I get to the creek and spot two full-sized toms. I glance down at Rye and see that he has fallen asleep. I slowly drop down to one knee and draw back my bow. I take one deep breath in, and as I exhale I let my arrow fly. I miss its eyes by an inch. I quickly reload and shoot again. This time I hit my target. The other tom runs away. I slowly walk over to my kill. I pull out my arrow, and clean off the blood with a rag, and then collect the arrow that missed the first time. I tie its feet together, and wrap its head in the rag, and then throw it in my hunting bag. I take out the diaper bag. I don't want it near the dead bird, so I'll have to carry it home separately. I sanitize my hands with some clear and smelly gel, and sling both bags over my shoulder. I pick up my bow and start for home.

As I near the fence Rye starts to fuss a bit. "Ready for a changing," I coo. He seems to understand what I said and gives me a small whimper in return. I have to change him, but I want to meet Peeta at the train station. I could go to my mom's house. It is on our way to the train station, and I could easily slip in, change his diaper, and be on time for their train. I decide that is the best. I head to my mom's. She should be at work, but if she isn't I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I get to her house, and I can tell Rye is about had it with his messy diaper. I try the front door, but find it locked. It's fine I know she where keeps a spare. I unlock the door, and drop my bow and hunting bag next on the floor. I head back to the extra bedroom that is next to hers. I know she keeps things that the kids would need if they ever stayed over. She also has a small changing station. I take Rye out of the pouch and lay him down on the cushioned top. I take over my jacket off and roll up sleeves. I clean him up and quickly put him in a clean diaper. I redress him, and hold him against my shoulder. I clean up all the evidence that we were here and try to put Rye back in the pouch. He doesn't want to. I settle with putting on my jacket and holding him. I will have to leave my bow and arrows here, and I don't really want to take them to the train station. It might be legal, but it is frowned upon to carry a baby and a lethal weapon. I pick up my game bag and the diaper bag and hurry out the front door.

We make it to the train station and I see Peeta waiting with Willow on a nearby bench. Rye sees Peeta and makes some sort of gurgling noise of excitement. "There's daddy and Willow," I say and tickle his side. He laughs and this catches Peeta's attention. He smiles brightly and walks to meet us halfway with Willow.

"Hey, Katniss how was the hunt," he asks taking the heavy hunting bag off my shoulder. He surveys the weight of the bag and grins. "Sure feels like you did well."

"Sure did," I nod and he turns his attention back to Rye.

"Come here big guy," he says and takes Rye from me. I pick up Willow and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was baking," I ask.

"Good," she boasts and wiggles out my arms. I let her down and just hold her hand. I look down the tracks and I can see the front of train. In less than a minute it is slowly pulling into the station. I pull Willow closer to me as people surge off the train dropping parcels of goods, and some travelers get off with their bags. I haven't seen them yet.

"There they are," Peeta says and points towards the front of the train. Sure enough I see Annie, Nick, Johanna, and someone I don't know. I'm assuming its Johanna's boyfriend. He is tall with dark hair. Annie sees us and guides everyone over. Annie gives Peeta and me each a hug and she gushes over how much Rye look like Peeta. Johanna introduces us to her boyfriend, Ash. He is also form District 7. He works with Johanna, and they started dating almost a year ago. When I hear this I give Johanna a look of '_really'_. She just rolls her eyes and brushes me off. We head back to our house and show everyone to their rooms. Once they are all settled we all gather in the living room to catch up. Willow and Nick play together on the floor. I can tell Nick isn't crazy about playing with her, but he seems to make the best of it. At some point I leave Rye with Annie and go to help Peeta in the kitchen.

We thought it would be best to have the big meal tomorrow instead of tonight. Peeta still wanted to make a nice dinner for everyone, but something simpler than a turkey dinner. He finishes the pasta dish and I set the table. Once I have all the plates out I realize that I forgot to invite my mother and Haymitch. I call my mother at work, but she says that she is helping tonight at the hospital. She wants some of the younger nurses to go home and be with their families. She does say she will be over tomorrow. I don't bother to call Haymitch I just walk over to his house. I walk right in and find him on the couch watching TV. I sit down on his couch and realize this is the first break I have had all day, and I am really tired. He doesn't say anything to me just grunts and turns back to the TV.

"You look tired sweetheart," he says and switches off the screen.

"I am," I sigh. "Having a two year-old and a six month-old will do that to a person."

"I bet," he snorts. "Want me to do some babysitting tonight."

"No," I shake my head. "I was actually here to invite you to dinner. Annie and Johanna are here for three days. I knew you would be over here alone so I thought you would like some company."

"Maybe, who made dinner," he asks.

"Peeta," I say. "Don't worry it will be good."

"Sounds good then," he says with a grin. "Let's get going then wouldn't want the guest to miss their loving hostess."

"Shut up," I retort and get off the couch. He follows me across the street and into the house. Everyone has already moved to the dining room, and I slide into my chair in between Willow and Peeta who has Rye on his lap. He probably feed him before, because there isn't room for the highchair. Throughout dinner I talk mostly to Ash. He seems very nice. He is the complete opposite of Johanna, but I like him. Once Willow finishes eating I and Rye take her up-stairs for bed. I quickly put Rye in his crib, and then help Willow change for bed. I pull the covers up to her shoulders and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Willow. I love you," I whisper and stand up and head towards the door.

"I love you mommy, goodnight," she says I am about to shut her door when she stops me. "Mommy."

"What is sweetie," I say and walk back to her bed.

"Tell me a story. Daddy did last night," she asks. I wonder what story he told her.

"What story did he tell you?"

"It was about you and daddy. He helped you."

I smile. "Yeah he did. Daddy saved me."

She looks confused. "He only gave you bread."

I can feel the tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. I blink them away. "He gave me much more than just bread he gave me something no one else would. He gave me hope."

She is even more confused. I move a piece of her hair away from her face. "You'll understand it one day for now just try and sleep."

She nods and rolls away from me. I walk downstairs and find that most of the dishes have been cleaned up and Haymitch went home. I help put away the dishes with Peeta, and make Annie and Johanna go to bed. Johanna doesn't argue, and just pulls Ash up the stairs. Annie eventually takes Nick up, so it's just Peeta and I. I wipe the counters, and finally once we are done we go to our room. I sit down at the end of our bed and Peeta changes into his sleep shorts. "You told Willow about the bread," I blurt out and Peeta looks like her was caught committing a crime. "It's fine. I just thought it was. I don't know really."

He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I just told her how you needed some food because you lost yours. I didn't say anything that would make it bad. I promise."

"I figured that, but like this morning we had to explain how Finnick is dead, and Nick doesn't have a dad. I just feel like she is going to start noticing things aren't right. That this many people shouldn't be missing from her life."

Peeta rubs my back. "She won't Katniss. She is still way too young to figure that out yet. Don't worry everything will work out just fine." He kisses the top of my head, but I pull him down to give me a real kiss.

"We probably should bring Rye in here for tonight. I don't think anyone would be happy with a crying baby in the middle of the night," I suggest.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I'll get him."

_**This just part one if chapter two! The next chapter will be the other half! It was just getting to long I needed to break it up! Please leave me a review! I will update sometime later in the week I promise! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Part 2

_**This will be part two of chapter two! A little shorter than the last chapter, but it will just be about the holiday! Enjoy!**_

Peeta places the turkey back in the oven while I peel potatoes over the sink. Everyone else is in the living room. My mom came over like so she said yesterday, and Haymitch came over too. We are eating are dinner in twenty minutes just enough time for Peeta and me to finish all the sides. This morning we gave the kids their gifts. Toys and clothes nothing to big, but for Willow and Nick it was wonderful. Rye liked playing with the paper more than his toys he got.

I set down the peeler and hand Peeta the bare potatoes. "Thank you," he says and puts them in the hot pot of water on the stove. Once he does that he leans back against the counter and just looks at me. He is looking at me strangely. I can't tell what he is thinking. I am wearing normal clothes nothing fancy, but he is looking at me like I am dressed in an over the top Capitol gown. I scowl and cross my arms over my chest. He just grins and shakes his head. "What?"

"Nothing," he says and turns back to the stove. I walk up next to him and lean my head on my shoulder.

"Why were you looking at me?"

"I just noticed that you left your hair down today. You hardly ever do that, so I was appreciating it. I love how long it is." He says and pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

My hair is starting to grow past shoulders. I don't like to have it longer than this. I should just cut it when I trim Willow's hair, but I always get distracted with something else. Still it makes me smile at the fact that Peeta likes to admire when I do let my hair down. "Okay," I say.

"Why, what do you think I was looking at?" He asks wraps his arm around my waist.

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Well, whenever I do stare at you it's because you are so beautiful," he whispers and kisses my forehead.

I want to argue that it isn't the only reason he would stare at me, but I don't feel like getting worked up over something so stupid. I just tell him I'm going to go check on Rye and Willow, and head to the living room. Annie is sitting on the floor with Rye. He is lying on his stomach, but when he sees me he flips over and makes a gurgling noise. Willow and Nick are playing together again. Haymitch and my mom are talking to Johanna and Ash. I sit down next to Annie and pull Rye into my lap. "Surprised I haven't had to change any diapers lately," I say and tickle Ryes belly. He sequels and kicks his legs.

"He needed to be changed about twenty minutes ago, but I handle it. I figured you were busy making the food. It was really no problem," Annie says with the wave of the hand.

"Thank you, Annie. What are they talking about," I ask and motion towards Johanna and Haymitch. Right now my mom and Ash just seem to be observing while Haymitch and Johanna are in deep conversation.

"I don't know. I think Haymitch is telling a story or something like that," she says. "Do you want some help setting the table," She offers but I just shake my head.

"We should be eating in a couple minutes could you watch him until then," I ask and she nods eagerly and I hand Rye over to her. He seems a little upset that I gave him away, but he looks at Annie's face and then smiles.

I walk back into the kitchen and Peeta is checking the temperature of the turkey one last time. He looks up as I walk in and smiles, but then looks back at the bird. "It's finished. We just have to set the food on the table and then we can eat," he says and takes out a large knife and starts to slice the turkey into nice even slabs. I take some of the smaller sides to the table, and I fill the glasses with water. I decided this year to get some wine for dinner. I don't like alcohol the way it burns going down, and how it can cloud your judgment. I also don't want to risk a hangover, but I know Johanna and Haymitch wouldn't mind a drink or too. I put the bottle on the table, but at the farthest place from Haymitch's seat. Peeta sets the large plate with the meat on the table, and I call everyone to the table.

Once we all get settled I am sitting next to Peeta-who is at the head of the table and holding Rye in his lap- and Willows is to my left, my mom is next to her and then Annie at the end, Haymitch at the other head of the table with Nick, Johanna and Ash on the other side of the table. We all fill our plates, and of course it is delicious. Ash and Peeta talk I hear parts of their conversation, but all I get is that they are talking about District 7. I find out that Haymitch was telling the story of how when he use to raise geese. One followed him into his house, and crapped all over his house for two days. Apparently he couldn't get it to go back out the door. He says he wasn't drunk, but he probably was. After that incident he stopped feeding them, and they eventually left. I was wondering for a little bit what happened to the geese, but I should have guessed it was something along those lines. By the time we are eating desert I see Rye's head dropping, and wakes him up when his chin would hit his chest. "Peeta, I think I'm going to put him down for a nap. He is literally falling asleep right now," I say and push my chair back from the table.

"Okay, Katniss," he says and hands me Rye. I rest his head against my shoulder, and walk up stairs careful not to wake him up. I lay him down in the crib and lightly cover him with a blanket. I quietly slip from his room and return to the table. I pull Willow into my lap and listen to everyone talk. Peeta tries to bring me into conversation, but I don't want to. I just think about everything that has changed. How everyone at this table is so different, but yet they are the only people I consider family. The only people left that I really care about. I guess I should be thankful in some ways that after all the bad that now things can be good. When I was growing up I always had this feeling of being on the edge of a cliff. One strong push and the world would be tumbling down around me. I didn't feel it as much when my father was alive, but after he died I always had a sense of having no safety net. I never had anyone there to catch me if I fell. If I feel that meant that everyone I loved would fall with me. Now have a net to catch me. I have someone to hold me up. I never have to be a lone fighter. This seems to calms me tremendously knowing for the first time I will survive. I can live a normal life. The only concern I have is my kids. I will to care for them, and make sure they turn out to be wonderful people. I want them to help people do something for the world. I just want to make sure they become whatever they want to be not forced to do something they hate.

Peeta brings me out of my thoughts by lacing his fingers through mine under the table. I squeeze his hand, and give him a small smile. "How about we go to the living room," I suggest to everyone.

"Sounds good to me sweetheart," Haymitch says and everyone pushes back their chairs and shuffles out of the room. Willow wraps her arms around my neck so I carry her to the couch and sit down next to Peeta and my mother.

"How are things going at the hospital," I ask my mother.

"Good. I am thinking of taking a part time position."

"That's good, but a part time position?"

"Yeah, I want some more time to spend with you and the kids. I'm too old to be doing twelve hours shifts. I would be a fill in nurse. Whenever they need me I will work," she says.

"Okay. I know Willow would love to spend more time with you," I say and Willow perks her head up from my shoulder.

"What?" She asks and we both laugh.

"Nothing sweetie, grandma was just saying how she wants to spend more time with you," I explain.

"Why?" She demands and climbs over me so she is wedge in-between the two of us.

"Because I love spending time with you and your brother," my mother says and tickles her side. Willow giggles and kicks her legs.

"Stop it! Stop!" She yells, and my mom just gathers her up in a tight hug.

"Okay, do you want to play a game?" My mom asks her and she nods eyes wide in anticipation. "Okay we are going to need Nick, and one other person. Katniss, will you play with us?" My mom asks me.

"Of course I will. What are we playing?"

"It's this old game I forget the name, but I use to play it when I was young. One person will stay here and count to thirty while everyone else hides. The person who counts then goes and has to find everyone, and the last person to be found wins," she explains and the kids nod. Then Willow nits her brow together in frustration.

"But I can't count that high!" Willow says and throws her arms in the air.

"Don't worry we will be a team together and I'll count for us," I say and she accepts my offer.

"Okay, Nick and I will hide first. Anyone else care to join us?" My mom offers to whole room. Johanna waves us off, but Ash almost says 'yes', but Johanna gives him a look and he shakes his head no. Haymitch just holds up his glass of wine, and Annie declines.

"I will," Peeta says. "Let's go hid Nick." With that Nick, Peeta, and my mom leave the living room, and I start to count. Willow counts with me until we get to six and then she stops. I get to thirty and then I take her hand.

"Ready," I ask and she nods. We look in the hall closet and don't find anyone. I look in the office and behind the desk I think I see a foot. I tap Willow's shoulder and point at what I see. She drops my hand and slowly creeps up and jumps right in front of whoever is hiding. Nick jumps up and tries to run past me, but I grab him by the waist, "got one Willow! Sorry Nick, but you have to go sit in the living room."

"Darn it," he pouts and slouches out of the room.

"Ready to go find daddy!"

"Yes!" she yells and runs out of the room. We check the rest of the first floor, and then head up-stairs. I check the hall closet and find nothing, but we both go in Peeta and mines room. Willow looks in the closet, and when I flip back the bed skirt I am met with two blue eyes.

"Hi, Peeta I'm going to pretend I didn't find you and let Willow do it. Okay?" I say and he nods his head. Thankfully Willow wasn't paying attention to me and was looking in the bathroom. I get up and jump on the bed. I hear Peeta hold back a grunt. "Willow did you check under the bed?" I ask and she shakes her head no. She then goes around to the side and lifts up the bed skirt.

"Daddy! Come out from under there," she says and Peeta wiggles his way out.

"Alright, Willow you got me. Thanks mommy for jumping on the bed," he mumbles and straightens himself up.

"I had no idea you would be under there," I tease and he just smiles and shakes his head.

"Who's left?" He asks.

"Just grandma!" Willow yells and runs out of the room. I hear a door open and then soft cries.

"I'll get Rye you go help Willow," Peeta says and walks out into the hall. I follow closely behind and Willow is standing on her tip-toes looking at Rye. When she hears us walk in she avoids making eye contact. She must feel bad for waking him up.

"Sorry," she mumbles. Peeta picks up Rye and starts to rub his back.

"It's alright Willow just remember next time to be quiet whenever he is sleeping," I say and cross the room and take her hand. "Daddy will take care of him lets go find grandma." We leave Rye and Peeta alone and check all the extra bedrooms, and find nothing. The only place left is Willow's room. We both open the door slowly, and I check under the bed. It is too low to the ground for anyone to hide under, but still covering the basics. Willow checks behind her dresser, and then slowly opens her closet and sure enough there is my mom sitting on the floor. She looks relieved that we found her. "Happy we found you," I say.

"Yes, I think this will be my first and last round," she says and I help her up. The three of us go back downstairs, and Nick is the one to count this time. Peeta gives Rye to my mother and after some begging we get Annie to play too. Peeta dashes into the hall closet and I take Willow up-stairs, and Annie follows us. She goes to her room, and I take Willow to the bathroom. We stand in the shower with the curtain pulled shut.

"We have to be quiet," I whisper and Willow nods her head. We stand in the shower for about ten minutes when I finally hear someone near the bathroom door. I hear some whispering and then the curtain flies back. Nick is smiling.

"Found ya! I still have to find Uncle Peeta, but I think I know where he is," Nick says and runs out of the bathroom.

"I want to help Nick," Willow tells me and runs after him. I head downstairs and watch as they basically pull Peeta from the closet. I find Annie sitting in the living apparently its now her turn to count. We play this game until its Willow's bedtime. Eventually Haymitch goes back to his house and then my mom leaves too. Peeta and I clean up the kitchen and are the last ones awake. Annie and Johanna have an early train to catch tomorrow morning, and I know how tiring travel is so I insist they go to bed. Once the last dish has been put back into place I make Peeta and myself some hot chocolate and sit down in front of the fire. He soon joins me on the floor.

"Thanks," he says taking the warm mug. "Today was nice."

"Yeah it was."

"What was wrong at dinner? You didn't want to talk at all," he ask and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I just was thinking about things."

"What exactly were you thinking about?"

"You and the kids really just thinking about how I want them to be great people I just hope I don't screw up."

He takes my hand and wraps his fingers around mine. "You are a wonderful person Katniss. Ore kids are the luckiest people in the world because they have the bravest and most loving mom. I know you and I will raise them to be great people. Don't worry you could never screw up, never."

"Okay," I sigh.

"So you are actually going to believe me," he teases me.

"I believe you. Now can we go to bed? That game really got me tired," I say and stand up.

"Let's go to bed," he says and leads me up the stairs.

The next morning we help everyone to the train station and say our good-byes. While we are there I receive a letter from Gale. He has written once before, but I never replied. I put it in my back pocket and walk back home holding Peeta and Willow's hands. When we get home Peeta kisses me good-bye and heads to the bakery. I take the kids and Gale's letter into the living room. With Rye and Willow playing on a blanket on the floor I open the letter. Inside is a picture of Gale and a beautiful girl. She is about shoulder height with Gale and has blonde hair, and hazel eyes. On the back it says Gale and Olivia. I take out the folded paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I wanted to write you. I know you probably won't write back. I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married April 27__th__. I am inviting your family to come, but if you don't I understand. I also wanted to congratulate you on your son, and I hope both of your kids are healthy. Tell Peeta I said hello. I would love to hear back from you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Gale_

His letter is short, but I know he isn't one for words like Peeta is. I'm happy he is getting married, but I won't go to his wedding. I don't feel like traveling with two kids and I don't forgive him enough to go. I might write him back. I don't know when, but I probably will eventually. I put the letter on the counter and join Willow and Rye on the floor.

Willow's third birthday comes, and Rye starts to crawl. Willow loves when Rye follows her around. One day she walked around in circles and Rye just crawled behind her. I still take Rye hunting with me, and Willow goes to the bakery almost every day. Spring drags out into a warm summer and Rye's first birthday. A week after his birthday I start to worry about him. He is one and still hasn't taken his first step or said his first word. Peeta assures me everything is fine. Some kids just take longer than others, but I still worry. Then one day in middle of July Rye is sitting on the floor and Willow is coloring at the table with Peeta. I walk in and just lean against the doorway. "Rye come here baby," I say and squat down. He smiles at me and gets on all fours to crawl, but instead of crawling over to me. He braces himself against the chair leg and lifts himself up. Then he takes three wobbly steps before he comes crashing to the ground. I shoot up and am about to pick him up when he laughs. I sit back on my heels and smile at Peeta. "Looks like someone decided to walk now," I say and he nods.

"I told you not to worry," he says.

"I'm pretty sure you can always count on me to worry," I mumble and help Rye stand up.

About two weeks after he took his first step he finally said his first word. I had him in the carry pouch just like every other day. The morning was hot and humid, so I decided to go to the lake go for a swim. By the time I reach the lake I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, and Rye was getting fussy. "Come on Rye lets go for a swim," I said and took him out of the pouch. He sat on the grass while I took of my t-shirt, boots, and pants. I wore my swimsuit underneath my hunting clothes. I take off Rye's shirt and then take his hand and help him wobble down to the water. Once we get to the water's edge I scoop him up and slowly walk into the cool water. He loves the water. I basically just hold Rye while he splashes my face with water. I cup my hand and dump the water on top of his head carefully not to get too much in his eyes. He giggles and hits the water and says, "Ma!"

"Rye, say ma-ma," I coach. "Mama."

He hits the water again and then says it, "Mama!"

"Good job Rye!" I coo and quickly get out of the water and throw my clothes back over my damp swimsuit and head straight to the bakery. Once I get there I make Rye say it again, and again. Peeta's smile is so big. Just like when Willow said her first word this is one of the proudest moments of my life.

_**That chapter was longer than I was expecting, but since it took me a little longer to get it posted I thought you would all appreciate the length! The next chapter will be up this week! My schedule is really busy and will only be getting worse, but I will try to update once a week! Please leave me a review! I have some juicy chapters coming up real soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4: School

_**Sorry for the delay I had writers block and not a lot of time to write! Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Willow 3 years old, Rye is 1 ½ years old**_

Willow runs ahead of me into the bakery as a strong gust of wind cuts through my jacket. Rye squirms in my arms and I let him down. I take his hand and help him up the front steps. The bell jingles above the door, and Peeta looks away from Willow and up to us. Rye runs to Peeta and he easily scoops him up. "They wanted to see their daddy. I guess I'm not as fun as you," I tease and take off their coats.

"No, mommy is fun! I want to bake," Willow says and grabs Peeta's empty hand and pulls him to the back. I follow them and sit down on the stool next to Willow.

"Peeta, did you make any cheese buns today?" I ask and he smiles.

"Of course I did. I never go a day without making them," he says and pushes a brown bag towards me. "How was the registration this morning?"

This morning I registered Willow for a pre-school half-day program this fall. It would be prep for kindergarten. It makes me sad to think that she will not be with us all day. Sure, she will only be there for a half-day, and only during the school year, it makes me feel like they are going to grow up before I know it. My mom said she felt the same way at breakfast this morning. "One day you are holding them in your arms, and the next they are walking off to school," she said with a sad look in her eyes. What she wanted to add was "then one day they're gone," but Willow and Rye where at the table with us. I look at Willow sitting on top of a high stool at the worktable. "It was fine, but I'm not ready for her to go to school," I admit to him and hold Rye closer to me. Rye sticks his thumb in his mouth. He does this whenever he gets bored.

Peeta frowns and combs down Willow's brown curls with his hand. "Yeah, I know. I mean Willow can make her own cupcakes. My little girl knows a whole recipe," he says and Willow smiles up at him.

"You help me daddy."

"Yes, but soon you won't need my help. You will be too good for my help," he says and she shakes her head.

"No, daddy I will always need your help," she says and takes a hand full of flour and throws it down on the tabletop. It makes me smile. In a couple of years, I hope she still has the same opinion of always needing his help.

"So what are we making today," I ask Willow. She looks over at Peeta and with Rye still in his arms he pulls out a large bowl full of dough.

"We are making some dinner rolls," he says and takes some small pieces of dough from the bowl and places one in front of Willow and two in front of himself. I get up from my stool and slide it over for him. "Thank you," he says and sits down with Rye in his lap. He shows Willow how to knead and shape the dough properly then lets her start. I munch on a cheese bun and enjoy watching Rye get flour all over Peeta's face. Every time Peeta reaches for more dough Rye hits his face with some flour. Willow laughs and this makes Rye laugh even harder. By the time they have all the dough shaped and placed on a baking sheet Peeta and Rye both have flour covered faces.

"Willow, can you help me clean them up," I ask.

"Yeah they need to be mommy," she says and hops down from the stool. I get two dishtowels from a cabinet and run them under water until they are damp. I hand one to Willow and walk back over to Peeta. "You get daddy, and I'll clean you brother."

"Be gentle," Peeta warns her but I think it just gives her bad ideas. She scrubs his face until it is red, and pulls on his nose like it is meant to pop off. We all laugh the whole time at the faces Peeta makes. Once they are both flour free I hear the front door open. "I'll be right back," Peeta says handing me Rye and hurrying to the front.

The rest of the day Willow, Rye, and I play in the office together. Peeta had a big order to be filled and working with the kids slows things down. He also called in Robert so he could help. Even though it was his day off. Peeta does stop working to eat lunch with us, but then had to get back to the ovens. Now I am sitting on the couch reading some random book I found awhile ago. I have read it before, but it is something to pass the time. Willow and Rye are playing with her dolls. I know he doesn't know the deference between toys for girls and boys yet, but I have a feeling he won't want to play with her dolls once he gets older.

At one point Rye starts to nod off so I lay him down on the couch, and cover him in a blanket. I move Willow from the floor to the desk so we can color quietly. Rye is a very heavy sleeper, but I don't want to take any chances.

"What do you want to color with?" I ask Willow. She looks over her supplies of markers, crayons, and colored pencils. She usually goes with the crayons, but today she grabs the colored pencils.

"I want to draw a tree," she says and pulls out the green and the brown. I tell her how to shape the trunk, but she does the rest. She colors the trunk, then the leaves. Once she has that done she colors in some grass.

"Do you want to add anything else Willow?"

"No, I like my tree. How about you draw mommy," she suggest and hands me a color pencil and a clean sheet of paper.

"Okay, what should I draw?"

"Hmm...How about you draw flower," she suggest and pulls out some other colors.

"Let me try," I say and attempt to make a daisy. I make the middle a very uneven circle, and then he pedals are even worse. I get a good stem, but the pedals just wreck it. Thankfully Rye wakes up before I have to color it in. "I have to change him, Willow and then maybe you could bake some more."

"Okay mommy, I'll get you a diaper," she says and hurries over to the diaper bag. I soothe Rye and then once I have him changed and redressed I follow Willow and Rye back to the worktable. Peeta is putting the finished rolls into white boxes.

"Anything we could help with," I ask. Peeta looks up at us and smiles.

"Actually I was just finishing up so we could go home," he says and closes the last box.

"Sounds good to me."

Winter drags on bringing many snowy and windy days. Willow's fourth birthday came too. She helped Peeta make the cake and she insisted on frosting it all by herself. When she was finished, it was surprisingly better than I could have done. It was a little uneven, but overall good. For a present, my mother made her an apron with her name on it. Willow loved it. She said, "It is just like the one daddy wears", but better because her name was on it. Soon the cold days changed into milder days and the woods came back to life. Willow continued to spend her days at the bakery with Peeta, while Rye and I went into the woods in the morning, and then to the bakery in the afternoon. Most of the time I don't hunt. I just gather greens or berries. However, when I do hunt he is always curious. He asks questions about how and why I do certain things. Especially with my few snares, I have tried to replicate Gales, but they are never as good as his were.

The days get longer and warmer and soon Rye's second birthday arrives. Willow was so excited to make him a present. She drew a picture of him, his blonde hair with the slight wave, his storm-grey eyes shining brightly, and a big toothy smile. When Willow gave it to him, he was so happy. He gave her a big hug and said, "I love you Willow so much. You are the best big sissy!" Willow was so proud of herself, and so were Peeta and I. Peeta framed the drawing and put it above the mantle.

One especially hot day Rye and were at the lake swimming when I saw it. A small doe came out of the tree line for a minute, and I'm taken back to day when I killed my first deer. It was small just like this one. I shot it in the shoulder and had to track it for two miles. Gale had carried it back to the fence, and that was what made me trust him. I had forgotten about the letter he sent me over a year ago. I still haven't forgive him, but it wouldn't hurt to write him back. Later that day after the four of us come home from the bakery I, decide to write a letter to Gale. After the kids were in bed Peeta and I sat on the front porch just enjoying the warm night. "I'm going to write Gale," I blurt out and Peeta turns to me surprised, but with no sign of hurt or anger in his eyes.

"That's good, Katniss. If you want to then go ahead," he assured me, but it still felt wrong.

"Really? You are okay with it."

He turned in his chair so he was fully facing me. "I'm fine with it. He was a big part of your life. I figured you would want to eventually."

The next morning before Rye and I went to the woods I started to write the letter to Gale. I tried to think of something to say, but the only thing I could get down on paper was congratulations on the wedding. Then I wrote a little about Willow and Rye. I told him how Willow loves to bake and paint. Then I told him about how I think Rye will turn out to be a better hunter than we ever were. I seal the letter and put it in my back pocket. On our way through town, we stop at the train station. "I just have to drop this off, and then we can go to the woods," I explain to Rye.

"Okay mommy. Swim today? He asks with pleading eyes.

"Maybe," I say and he nods his head excitedly. I drop the envelope in the out going mail sack and take Rye's hand and head towards the gate. That day was nice. I felt good about reaching out to Gale. I know things are very different, but I want to move forward in life. Not to dwell on the past to much. I learned that it doesn't get you any where.

Summer went on and soon I was getting Willow ready for school. I wasn't ready to see her go. She was to close to learning about the past, and I never wanted that day to come when we had to tell her. I just hoped that she could have a normal time in school. I highly doubt that you could have the last name of Mellark and be treated normally. The night before her first day I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. "Peeta, what if something happens? What if they mention the games in class? I know it's just a pre-school program, but we don't know what they are going to teach? She can read and write already, but still." I ramble on and Peeta cuts me off with a kiss.

He pulls away and moves the hair out of my eyes. "Katniss, Willow will be fine. She is very smart and social. I know I can't stop you from worrying, but just try and relax. Tomorrow we will all walk her to school and then you will get her and come to the bakery. Just get some sleep," he says the last part in a whisper and kisses my forehead.

"Okay, but I'm always going to worry."

"I know Katniss, I know."

The next morning I wake up earlier than normal and start breakfast. Peeta comes down stairs about thirty minutes after me. "Good morning," I say and give him a kiss.

"Morning, I thought you would want to wake up Willow and Rye," he says. "Also I wouldn't mind something edible to eat, so why don't you go get those two up and I'll finish up here."

"Okay," I say and walk up to Rye's room. He is much easier to wake up than Willow. Willow isn't much of a morning person. I walk into Rye's room, and he is already sitting up in bed. He smiles and ducks back under the covers. "Morning Rye, it's time to get up. Somebody has a big day today," I say and walk over to his dresser and pull out his favorite green t-shirt and cargo shorts. I sit down on his bed and pull back the covers. He laughs and tries to pull them back over his head. I reach down under the covers and tickle his side. He laughs and kicks his feet.

"Mommy stop being silly," he says.

"Okay, well let's go wake up Willow and then get something to eat."

We both go next door and Rye jumps on Willow's bed, she grunts and rolls away to face the wall. Rye wraps both his arms around her. "Sissy!"

"Come on Willow you have a big day. You can wear your favorite dress," I say and she slowly stretches her arms above her head.

"Okay," she says. I lay out her favorite yellow dress, and take Rye back to his room. Once I comb his hair and get him changed, I send him down stairs to Peeta. I check in on Willow and she is standing in front of the mirror in her yellow dress trying to braid her hair.

"Need some help," I ask. She sighs in frustration.

"Yes, I want to have two braids, but I can barely make one," she says.

"It's alright sweetie." I walk over to her and crouch down. I easily separate her hair into two large pieces and then braid each side. Once I'm done I kiss the top of her head. "Ready for school," I ask and she smiles.

"Yes!"

"Good want something to eat?" She nods her head and we both head down stairs. I walk in the kitchen and find Rye on Peeta's shoulders and Rye is laughing hysterically.

"Mommy!" He says and Peeta pulls him off his shoulders.

"We have to eat or Willow is going to be late," I say and we all sit down at the table.

Once we are all done eating we are out the door. Peeta's hand laced through mine, and Willow holding my other hand, while Rye holds Peeta's other hand. Willow seems very excited about going school and skips half way there. We get to the main entrance where they are other kids walking into the building. I will walk her all the way into the building, but Peeta will have to wait outside with Rye. He lets go of Rye's hand and pulls Willow in for a tight hug. "Have a good day, Willow. I want you to have fun, and then I'll see you at the bakery," Peeta says and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy," she says. She pulls away from him and takes my hand. I walk into the school and walk down the main hallway until I reach room 54. I walk inside the room and I am greeted by a young woman, she isn't from District 12, but she has long brown hair, and hazel eyes. She reaches out her hand. I give her a light handshake.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Wilson. I am the teacher for our pre-school class. Who may we have here?" She asks motioning towards Willow.

Before I can answer, Willow does it for me. "I am Willow Mellark," she says proudly. Ms. Wilson doesn't even react to her name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Willow. Just pick a seat once you say good-bye," she says and walks to another parent across the room. I bend down and give Willow a big hug.

"Behave and I will see you in a couple hours. I love you Willow," I say and kiss her cheek.

"I love you too mommy," she says and runs over to a table with another little girl already sitting down. I watch Willow talk to her and they both smile. I walk back outside to Peeta and Rye.

"I think she already made a friend," I say and take Rye's hand and head towards the bakery. Peeta laughs and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I knew she would be fine," he says.

At one o'clock I stand outside the main doors waiting for the pre-school morning session to let out. The first kid runs through the door, and soon I see Willow walking out next to the girl she was talking to this morning. She waves good-bye to the little girl and comes over to me. I bend down give her a hug. "Did you have fun Willow?"

"Yeah, we got to color and learned about different shapes! Ms. Wilson said I had a really good drawing of a butterfly!" She says and I take her hand and start to walk away from the schoolyard.

"That's great Willow."

I smile down at her. I am so relived she had a good day. I figured she would make friends. She has Peeta's way with people. Always happy to meet new people, and never gives them the cold shoulder like I did. I just want her to enjoy school, and make some friends. I just can't get over the fact that she is starting school. It gives me anxiety to think about her learning about the rebellion, but I take a deep breath and realize that everything will be okay. Peeta and I will handle everything one step at a time, and together we can do it right.

_**I hope you all like that chapter! I am skipping a lot of time in these chapters, but that is so I can get to the bigger things keep in mind that Willow was four at the end of that chapter and Rye was two years old. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think! If you want me to change anything or if you want to see something in the future, please let me know! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Harvest Festival

_**Thank you for all the suggestions! I liked all of them, and I will try to include most of them! Please enjoy! **_

_**Willow 4 years old, rye 2 years old**_

I feel Peeta's strong arm draped over my side, and his leg is tangled in between mine. I pull the covers up around my shoulders, and roll over to face him. Surprisingly I am met with his blue eyes, and his sweet smile. "Morning," I say and nestle my head into his chest.

"Morning, last night was fun," he says and then I realize that we are both still naked.

"Yeah, but we should probably get dressed before Willow or Rye comes in," I say and look over and see that the door is closed, good.

"We still have some time, Katniss." He pulls my chin up and gives me warm kiss, and it makes the spark in my stomach ignite. I have to pull away before it goes to anything more. Peeta pouts, so I kiss him again. We lay there for a couple more minutes, him playing with my hair, and me just enjoying the warmth from being in his arms. I'm about to doze off again when I hear the door creak open. I pull the covers up to my chin, and turn to see Willow standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Peeta freezes and looks over next to the bed for his sleep shorts, but they are all the way across the room.

"Morning sweetie," I say. "Did you sleep well?" I ask. She opens her eyes and looks around our room. We have a pillow on the floor and clothes all over the place. I prepare for a question about what happened to everything when Peeta saves me.

"Willow, where's your teddy bear," Peeta ask her.

"He's in my room."

"Why don't you go get him, and then come back here," he suggests and she turns to go to back to her room. Peeta is out of the bed in a flash hopping across the room trying to get his shorts on. I laugh as he throws me my clothes, and I just get my shirt over top my head as Willow comes back in. Peeta got his shorts on and is sitting on the end of our bed, but he didn't get to put on his leg.

"Daddy where's your other part," she ask and climbs up next to him. She has only seen him without his leg on a few times. He picks up his leg and easily clicks it in to place. He stands a little unsteady, but then after a small adjustment he is fine.

"Right there," he says and walks over to the dresser. He takes out an under shirt and pulls it over his head. "I'll go wake up Rye and start some breakfast."

"Okay, Peeta. Willow did you get a bath last night, or did daddy let you go without it," I ask and she ducks her head and Peeta hurries out of the room. "Well, good thing we have time. Come on."

I take her to the bathroom and start running some warm water. "Would you like this soap or this one," I ask her holding up the two different colored bottles. She thinks for a minute and then picks the blue bottle. I pour a good amount in the warm water and soon the whole tub is filled with bubbles. "Ready Willow?"

"I can't get my shirt off," she says, I turn around, and she has one arm sticking out of the neck hole, and the other one still under her shirt. I slowly pull her shirt over her head and then off her arm careful not to pull her hair. I pick her up and place her in the tub. She slowly sinks down until she is sitting. As I scrub her down and wash her hair, she hums a song I don't know.

"What song are you humming?"

"It's a song we learned at school. I don't know the all the words," she says and blows some bubbles at my. She giggles and blow some back at her.

"It sounds pretty. Do you feel clean or do I have to do it again?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, mommy I just want some breakfast."

"Let's get you dressed then."

I rinse off all the suds and then dry her off with a fluffy towel. I braid her hair into one braid down her back, and slip her into a clean shirt and a skirt. Willow skips down the hallway and I follow. She runs into the kitchen and almost runs right into Rye. They both laugh and I look and see Peeta on all fours pretending to be a 'monster' again. Rye hides behind Willow and they both walk slowly towards him. Peeta tries to make a growling noise, but it ends as a laugh. Once they both get in arms reach Peeta reaches out and pulls them both into his arms. He tickles them and they both flail their arms and legs trying to get away. Willow squirms her way out of his arms, and pulls Rye with her. They both run over and hide behind my legs. Peeta stands up and comes over to me for a kiss, but I pull him down to the floor and the three of us start tickling him instead. "Come on you guys get Daddy!"

"Alright, stop, stop!" He begs and I stand up and pick up Rye.

"I guess we will let you go for now," I tease and the kids laugh all the way through breakfast.

I drop Willow off at school, and leave Rye at the bakery with Peeta. Peeta said he could watch him because both the brothers would be working today. I agreed and decided to go for a hunt. I'm not use to being alone so it's kind of nice. I start with my short snare line, and get two rabbits just from that. Then I work my way back down the line with my bow loaded. Winter is starting in a little under a month so I wouldn't mind getting some extra meat to preserve for the colder days when I hunt less frequently. I easily pick off three squirrels, and a fox. With my game bag full, I head back to the fence. I clean out the internals of all my kills behind the bakery, and skin the meat. I don't need the pelts so I head towards the new Hob. It is in a small warehouse, but instead of it being illegal. It is just a place to either trade or buy goods. I trade my furs with a new vender. He just started a stall here not to long ago, and he only buys pelts. I give him everything for half of what anyone else would ask, and head back to the bakery.

I walk in the front door and Henry is ringing up several customers. I say hello, and head straight for the back. I see Rye sitting on the table licking a spoon full of frosting, and Peeta is mixing some ingredients together. His muscles flex underneath his shirt as he twist the spoon around the bowl.

"Mommy," Rye says and snaps me out of my daze from staring at Peeta work. I pull up a stool near Rye and take the spoon of frosting from his hands. Thankfully, he doesn't care too much. He loves the sweets, but this much would make him sick. Peeta sets down the bowl and wipes his brow.

"Sorry about giving him frosting. It's hard to say no to those eyes," Peeta confessed.

"It's fine, but you have to put him down for a nap later, not me," I tease and Peeta laughs and comes over and gives me a kiss. He takes Rye from my lap, and raises him above his head and throws him up just a little bit, and catches him again. Rye loves when he does this, and whenever Peeta let's go his eyes get real wide. I look over at the clock and see that I only have five minutes to get to the school. "I have to go get Willow. I'll be right back, and Peeta, no more sugar for Rye."

"Can't make any promises," he shrugs and I hold back my smile.

"Just no more frosting, bye you two," I call and walk out the front door.

I get to the school just in time for Willow. She comes bounding out of the door and right into my arms. I give her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good Mommy. Guess what Ms. Wilson told us today?" She beams. I take her hand and turn away from the school.

"What Sweetie?"

"There is going to be a Harvest Festival!" She says this with so much excitement. I smile down at her, but inside my stomach has dropped down to my knees. The last time we had a Harvest Festival was after Peeta and I's first games. I begin to panic and I ask, "Anything else Ms. Wilson said that was interesting?"

"No," she shrugs. "But she said that it would be in two weeks. There are going to be games and other stuff."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That sounds like fun. Maybe Daddy will do something special."

Willow does a little skip and swings our hands back and forth. "Yeah!"

We get back to the bakery and I find Peeta alone in the back. Willow runs over to him and he pulls her in for a hug. I look over at the office door and see Rye sleeping on the couch. I guess the sugar wore off fast. Willow babbles to Peeta about school, and how today they counted to one hundred; then she brings up the Harvest Festival. Peeta doesn't let his smile falter while she describes the event. He does give me questioning glances once or twice, but not enough for her to notice. Towards the end of her story telling, I hear the bell above the front door ring. I look out and see it's my Mom. I wave and inform Willow that Grandma is here. She seems to forget everything sand runs out to my Mom. I dash over to Peeta's side. He wraps an arm around my waist. "I don't like this, Peeta."

"I know, but it's different. It isn't going to be like the other ones. Nothing about the games or a victory tour just a special event for everyone. Besides, I was planning to have a stall to sell some stuff, and I was setting up a drawing table for the kids," he says and rubs the arms.

"I guess it will be fine, but Peeta couldn't they at least change the name," I mumble and he chuckles.

"Relax Katniss; now let's go see what Willow and Grandma are up to."

The next two weeks are filled with planning and preparing for the festival. Peeta and the boys make a little extra of everything for the event. I also hunt more taking down more game. There is going to be a couple food booths and I know fresh game would be nice for them. A banner is hung on the Justice Building describing how there will be food, music, and games.

On the day of the festival Peeta had to get to the bakery extra early so the kids stayed at home with my Mom, and both of us go into town to set up the two stalls. The brothers Robert and Henry do must of the work for the bakery one; while Peeta and I do the children's. We set out a long table with chairs. Peeta made a sign for the table, and he ordered special paint that won't stain clothing, and won't be harmful if a kid eats some. Once we have all the brushes and paints set out we help the boys carrying out all the baked goods. Other people come out and set up their tables and banners. An hour before the festival starts Peeta and I go to the bakery to get something to eat.

Peeta and I both have slices of apple pie, and drink some tea. We are across from each other in the booth closet to the door.

"Are you still on the fence about this," Peeta grins. I smile and poke at my pie with my fork.

"No, but since there is going to be dancing later you have to promise that you will dance with me."

"I promise, but I have this other girl coming that might want to dance too," he says this and my head snaps up.

"Who?" I ask confused about whom he could be talking about coming today.

"She is younger, but very beautiful. I know she will be able to dance just like her mother." I suddenly feel stupid. He's talking about Willow. I laugh and slide out of my side of the booth, and move over to sit in Peeta's lap.

"Well she sounds very nice. I also have a handsome young man coming. I don't think he will be as good as your girl, because his father isn't the best dancer," I tease. "But his soft blond hair makes up for what he lacks."

Peeta raises an eyebrow at me, "so you really think I can't dance."

"I never said that. I was just comparing my date to his father."

Peeta scoots out of the booth with me in his arms. He walks to the center of the room and places me on the ground. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me flush against his chest. His eyes seem to sparkle as he says, "how about we get some practice. Maybe I could pick up a move or two."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "You could use a lesson," I laugh and let him guide us into a simple two step dance. He steps on my toes four times before he seems to find his rhythm. He then takes my arms from around his neck; places one on his waist and the laced with his. Peeta pulls me closer and then whips me out. He then pulls me back and I spin so that my back is up against his chest. We never lose each other's gaze, and we seem to forget that there is no music playing. The only thing that matters in the world is Peeta. How much I love him, and I know how much he loves me. I can't stop the smile that is plastered on my face. He whips me back out and then he pulls me back so that we resume our original position facing each other. With our faces only inches apart we met each other halfway in a sweet kiss. His strong hand on the small of my back he dips me down never losing contact with our lips. Once he straightens me back up we both pull away gasping for air. "I don't think my other date can compare to that," I say.

He gives me another short kiss. "Yeah, I think you blew all the other competition out of the water."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately," I wondered.

"You tell me every day, but even if you didn't. I would still know you do." I laid my head on his chest and wrapped both my arms around his torso.

"How can you tell?"

"For one thing you married me, the special smile you give only to me and the kids, and your eyes say it all. I will always be able to tell that you love me; whether you say it or not," he explained and I felt my heart melt. How these words just seemed to roll off his tongue with ease. He will never cense to amaze me.

"Your amazing, Peeta."

"No where near amazing as you," he whispers into my ear and my knees go weak. The only thing holding me up is his strong embrace.

Peeta and I eventually lock up the bakery and head out to square. I stay mainly at the kids' one while Peeta goes between the two. About two hours into the festival Haymitch and my Mom show up with Willow and Rye. Willow jumps into the first empty chair and starts to paint. Peeta takes Rye and talks to people that come up to the baking booth. Eventually Willow gets tired of painting here. Haymitch volunteers to watch after her for the day.

"Alright, Haymitch just stay away from the beer and wines," I scold.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sweetheart," he says and takes off after Willow.

The rest of the day, I stay close to Peeta and Rye. Rye doesn't like new people, and when some ask him to say 'hi' I really have to coax it out of him. Once the sun goes down, some of the booths clear out and the music starts. Rye loves the music so I dance with him until he gets to tired from the long day. My Mom takes him home for the night. I look for Peeta, but I find him busy with Thom. I don't know what their talking about, but I would hate to interrupt. I find Willow and Haymitch dancing together. It's a slower song so Willow has her feet on top of Haymitch's and they slowing move in a circle. I watch them and laugh when Willow demands for Haymitch to twirl her. I was so focused on watching Haymitch and Willow I don't hear Peeta come up behind me.

"Looks like my date was stolen by Haymitch," Peeta murmurs and I laugh.

"Yeah, and my date went home. I guess it is just you and me now." The music picked up pace and the old fiddler starts up. Peeta looks at me and I just smile and led him out to the middle of the floor. I start doing a simple line dance, and surprising Haymitch knows it. He wasn't good, but he had the basic steps. Peeta watched and started going through the motions. By the end of the song, almost everyone had joined in. It felt so good just to have fun. The last time I did anything like this, it was in District 13 at Finnick and Annie's wedding. I danced with Prim. I feel my happiness starting to be broken down from the thought, but then Willow makes her way up next to Peeta and I. I take those sad thoughts and tuck them away in the back of my mind. I just focus on Peeta and Willow. Peeta scoops up Willow at one point and swings her around in a circle. She kicks her legs and laughs. The music slows again and the three of us dance together. Peeta with Willow set on his hip, my arms encircling both of them, and Peeta's free arm around my waist. Willow starts to doze in his arms so Haymitch volunteers to take her to our house where my Mom is staying. Once they take off and the event is winding down. I find myself in Peeta's arms slowing stepping in a circle just like earlier in the bakery.

"I had fun today," I admit.

"I knew you would. My favorite part was watching Haymitch and Willow together," Peeta concludes.

I smile at the memory. "Yeah, that was a highlight of my day. We should probably head home soon."

"Just one more dance," Peeta whispers.

I can't help but agree with him. Today was perfect. Today was something I never thought I would ever get the chance to experience, my kids and husband all having fun with no worries and nothing to dampen the event. Nothing bad attached to the Harvest Festival just having this festival because we can, and no one telling us to celebrate something that is wrong. It feels so right and gives me a reassuring feeling that things are going to be different. From here on out nothing will be as it was before.

_**Hope you all liked the fluffy chapter! I will update again next week! Please leave me a review or suggestion! This story is just starting to get rolling on to bigger things! Thanks for reading and please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Games

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews! I write as often as I can, and try to update as quickly as possible! At one point, I will be switching over to Peeta's point of view! I just really wanted to try something new! Please enjoy! **_

_**Willow 5, Rye 3**_

Willow's first year of pre-school was coming to an end. With there only a month left, I'm excited for the summer when both of the kids will be home all day. Rye misses Willow when she is at school for half the day. When it was to cold for the woods and with Willow not around, Rye didn't like it. He wouldn't want to play with me or Peeta, but Haymitch was something else. When Rye started to be stubborn -like myself- I would call Haymitch over. Haymitch would get him to play or do anything besides nothing, until it was time to pick up Willow. One day Rye ran to the school without me. I had turned my back to pick up my coat, and he took off out the front door. By the time, I realized he was gone; he was half way to the schoolyard. I ran through the town like a maniac calling his name. I finally had spotted his blonde head weaving his way through the legs of people in town. I caught up with him and scooped him up into my arms. "Please, don't ever do that again. You scared Mommy," I scolded him.

"I'm sorry Mommy, but I just wanted to get Sissy." I couldn't be mad at him for being excited to see Willow. I remember how Prim would run to me after school everyday.

"How about next time we run together," I offered and he seemed to like that.

I kept my promise and ran with him to school everyday. Like today, we were coming from the woods so the run was much shorter. I let him run ahead of me a little bit, and then we both stood outside of the doors waiting for Willow. She came out and Rye gave her a big hug, and I kiss on the cheek. Willow was happy to see us, but something was on her mind. It's funny because I can always tell when she is thinking about something, but with Rye he always seems to catch me off guard. Willow and Rye holds hands with each other, and I walk behind them. Over time they have formed a way of talking, that Peeta and I don't always understand. On the walks home Willow is always so animated with describing her day, but not today. We get to the bakery and I suggest that Peeta comes home for lunch. He agrees and leaves the bakery in the hands of Henry and Robert.

"Peeta, I think something is up with Willow," I whisper in his ear once we are out of town. He looks at the back of Willow's head and then back to me.

"Is that why you wanted me to come home for lunch?"

"Yeah, I just feel like something is off. She hasn't laughed once at Rye, and we both know how much they laugh when they are together," I grin. Peeta smiles and reaches out for my hand.

"Okay, let's just wait her out."

Peeta and I make sandwiches and Peeta even gives them each two cookies. We both try to get her to talk about her day, but she just says it was fine. Peeta takes Rye up-stairs for his nap, and I sit with Willow at the kitchen while she colors. She is in the middle of coloring in her yellow sun, and she sets down the crayon and looks up at me.

"Mommy, what are the Hunger Games?"

I feel like someone has punched me in the chest. I can't breath or think. My worst fear has come true. What did she learn at school? Did another kid tell her about it? Did something happen that the teacher brought it up? I try to get words out, but I can't. I blink back my tears, and swallow the lump in my throat. I try to void my face of all emotions, but it doesn't work.

"Where did you hear about that?" I finally manage to spit out.

"Someone said it at school," she shrugs. I let out a little sigh of relief, but we still aren't out of the woods.

"How about Daddy and I talk about this later tonight, after dinner. Do you wan to spend the rest of the afternoon with Grandma?"

"Yeah!" She answers and hops down from her chair. I push my own chair back from the table, and find Peeta walking out of Rye's room.

"I'm taking Willow to my Mom's. Please don't leave," I beg.

"Of course Katniss, are you going to be sick?"

"No, I just have to go take her over there," I assure him and walk down the stairs.

On the walk to my mom's Willow seems like her normal self again. Skipping and humming random songs. I take her inside and tell my Mom to bring her back home before dinnertime, and she is welcome to join us. She agrees and as soon as I have her door shut behind me I run back home. I burst through the door, and find Peeta sitting in the living room. I throw myself into his arms and start to cry.

"What happened, Katniss," he asked and rubbed my back. He wiped away some of my tears, but new ones soon took the place of the ones he wipe away.

"She… She asked what the Hunger Games are," I croaked out and buried my head into his chest. He just held me until I calmed down enough to continue talking.

"She heard it at school, and just wanted to know what they were. I didn't know what to say or do. The only thing I could think to say was that we would talk about if after dinner," I say.

He nods his head. "Oh. Well, maybe she will forget about it by the time dinner come."

"Has Willow ever let anything go," I countered. He gave me a sad smile.

"Let's hope she does, but just incase I think we should invite Haymitch over too. I assume you already invited your Mom."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her. I guess I should have, but I don't think Willow will ask her too. Oh, Peeta she is only five. Five! We can't tell her the truth and what if she tells Rye?" I start to cry again. "I just wish we could forget the past and move on, but no!"

"I know, but we can't. We will deal with it as a family, and we will always do that. Just calm down before you wake up Rye," he reminds me and points up-stairs.

"I just can't let them ruin my family, again. I will not let them take away her childhood," I ranted. He knows I'm referring to the Capitol and Snow. He tried to kill both of us, and tried to break us apart. However nothing worked. I just hope the nightmares he gave us doesn't effect our children.

"Katniss, they won't. You just have to remember that families aren't perfect. There will always be bumps to smooth over, but I promise you. Things will always work out in the end. Want to talk to Haymitch about this. I'm sure he could think of a way to handle this, and you mother. They both can help us." He gently kisses my forehead. I take a deep breath and focus on calming myself down.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay, want some tea?" He asks.

I put my hand on his chest stopping him from getting up. "No, I just need you to hold me, please."

"Always," he whispers and holds me tighter.

I don't know how long I stay in Peeta's arms. The only thing that breaks us apart is Rye coming downstairs. Rye must be able to tell I'm upset, because he doesn't say anything before climbing up on the couch, and forces his way into my lap. My arms tightly wound around Rye, and Peeta is holding both of us.

"Daddy," Rye mumbles.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Peeta answers him.

"Why are you and Mommy sad?" I can see Rye's bottom lip start to quiver, so I start to rub his back before the tears come.

"We aren't sad. We are just worried," I say.

"Just worried," Peeta agreed.

"What are you worrying for," Rye probes some more.

"You and Willow," I sigh.

"Why?" He pulls his head from my shoulder and looks to Peeta and I.

"Because we love you both, so much," I say and ruffle his hair. The blonde waves are just starting to cover his forehead again.

"Well don't, because I love you too," he chirps and throws his arms around Peeta and I. We all laugh, and Rye gives us both kisses on the cheek. My little boy always can make me smile when I need too.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me," Peeta ask Rye.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Will you be alright alone for a couple minutes? Maybe start dinner and I'll finish it when we get back?" Peeta suggest. I nod my head and slowly stand up. I pull Rye off Peeta and set him on his feet. I can't believe his head is almost past my hip. I am not looking forward to the day when I am shorter then him. I watch as Peeta and Rye head out the front door together, but not before Rye turns and waves good-bye.

_**Peeta POV**_

I take Rye's hand as we walk down the front steps. Once we both make it on the sidewalk, I lift him up onto my shoulders. I hold him steady by his legs and ask, "Ready to go up there?"

"Yes Daddy. Where we going?"

"We need to go to the bakery for bread, Grandma's, and then Grandpa Haymitch's. Maybe we could stop and get some candy, but you have to be good."

"Okay I promise!"

"That's my boy," I answer and head towards town. I say quick hello to Thom with his son Max and a few others as we near the bakery. Just as Rye and I get to the front door, I can see Henry is about to leave for the night. "Henry, any left back there?"

"Oh hey there Peeta and Rye, and yeah there are some loaves that I just took out," Henry says and motions for us to come to the back with him. I take Rye off my shoulders and set him on the ground. I take his hand and we follow Henry to the back.

"These will be great." I put the two loaves of white bread into a brown paper bag. "Rye you think you can handle these until we get home?" I give him the bag of bread and he puts it under his arm.

"Can we get candy?" He asks and I can't help, but smile. His silver eyes make me feel like I'm talking to Katniss. I tickle his side.

"Keep it up and we will definitely get candy," I answer and Rye gives me a big toothy smile. "We better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Henry."

"Bye you guys," Henry calls as the door closes behind us.

Rye grips my hand tight through town until he sees Lily's house. He takes off for the door, but stops to knock then lets himself in. "Hello?" I call.

"Back here," I hear Lily call from the back bedroom. Rye takes off ahead of me. I round the corner and find Willow sitting on the bed and Lily sitting behind her combing out her curly hair.

"I just have to finish this braid and then we can go. Peeta, can you go in the kitchen and take the small covered dish from the fridge. I made some mashed potatoes for Katniss. I figured she would appreciate the help," she says and gives me a worried glance. Katniss must not have told her about earlier, and if she was just as upset when dropping Willow off as she was when she came home. I can't even imagine how worried her mom is right now.

"I'm sure she will be very happy," I say and give her a small smile. "Come on Rye."

I walk out to the kitchen and take out the small dish. I retie Rye's shoelace and two girls join me by the front door. I lag a few steps behind Willow and Rye. Lily comes close to my side.

"Willow asked about the games today," I say in a hushed tone. Her eyes go wide and her jaw goes slack. She looks at the kids and then back to me. She closes her mouth and takes a deep breath.

"Well…I guess that explains earlier."

"Yeah, she came home in hysterics about it. I just don't know what to do. I got her to calm down, but she said to Willow that we would talk to her about it after dinner." I stop and she places her hand on my arm. "How did you handle this type of thing, because you can't tell me those two weren't curious." She turns away from me and continues to follow the kids. Willow and is skipping, and Rye is trying, but failing miserably.

"Well they definitely both had their questions." She smiles and then her face falls. "The questions started about Willow's age. We would just give them enough until they stopped asking questions because it's never just one question. It is at least ten," she muses. We come into sight of the house and the kids seem to pick up their pace.

"I guess we will just to see how it goes. I have to get Haymitch for dinner," I say and hand her the dish, and the bag of bread. Just as I reach Haymitch's front door I realize I never got Rye's candy even after he carried the bread.

"Crap," I mutter to myself and walk through the front door. I follow the sound cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen. Haymitch who looks freshly shaven and showered today. "Hey, Haymitch."

"How ya doing boy? I thought I saw Sweetheart running up the street crying earlier. Something wrong," he says and takes a seat at the table.

"Yeah," I answer and his head snaps up. I hold up my hand before he can say anything. "Willow asked about the games. Katniss said that we would talk after dinner tonight. So you are invited to dinner, and for whatever happens afterwards. Katniss' Mom is over there already. Also do you have any candy?"

"Let me grab my stash"

_**Katniss POV**_

As soon as I turn the stove off the front door burst open. Willow and Rye come bounding into the kitchen. I crouch down and catch them in my arms, and give them each a kiss, happy for them to be home. Even for the short amount of time they were gone, I missed them so much. I thought so much about the games and how we might explain it Willow. I just wanted nothing more to give them each a big hug. I let them go when I hear light footsteps of my Mother enter the kitchen. My mom gives me a strain smile and holds out a small dish. I look under the cover and see the mashed potatoes.

"Perfect with the chicken I made." I take the dish and put it in the oven to warm up. "Where's Peeta?"

"Over at Haymitch's." She turns to Willow. "Why don't you go help Rye and yourself wash up for dinner?" Willow pulls Rye out of the room, and towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I mumble and move to the cabinet to take out the plates. My mother comes over to my side and takes out the cups.

"Katniss, there is no need to apologize. I can completely understand why. Let's just have a good family dinner, and then worry about everything else," she assures me.

Haymitch and Peeta get here just as I finished putting everything on the table. Peeta also comes home with a large bag of candy in hand. Rye got so excited I had to make a deal that he could have one piece after he eats a vegetable. Dinner conversation is light, and Haymitch gives me grief the whole time about my chicken being a little dry. Peeta and my mom say that it's fine, and I guess it can't be to bad considering the kids eat more than normal. Once I feel that Rye and Willow have eaten enough Peeta gives them each a piece of candy. I make tea and coffee for everybody, and we just sit at the table and talk. I want to wait for Rye to go to bed before anything serious is discussed.

I try to follow what everyone is saying, but there is too much running through my mind. Willow hasn't mentioned anything to anyone, not to my mom, Peeta, nor Haymitch. Eventually Rye moves to sitting in my lap. I rub his back and rock him slightly back and forth. It doesn't take long until he is fast asleep. Peeta gives him a kiss on the forehead and I take him upstairs to bed. He rouses some when I change him out of his clothes, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he is out. "Good night," I whisper.

I step out of his room and crack his door. My feet seemed glued to this spot. Maybe if I stand here long enough, Willow will just go to bed and forget everything. However, she could also just ask when I'm not there, and I have to be there for this. I will my feet to move and shuffle down the stairs. My mom and Haymitch have shifted so they are sitting across from Peeta and mine's seat. Willow has made herself comfortable in Peeta's lap. I take my seat. Willow looks up at Peeta.

"Now can we Daddy?"

"Sure, you okay Katniss?" He finds my shaking hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"What are the Hunger Games?" Willow asks. I take a deep breath and look at Peeta. He gives me a go-ahead nod.

"Well…Sweetie a long time ago things in our country were different. They weren't always so nice like today." She looks confused but I push on. "The people that use to run our country had these Hunger Games every year. They would pick two people from each District to go into an arena."

"So there were twenty-four people in the game?" She questions.

"Yes, and then these people would have to fight each other while we all had to watch on TV," I finish and look around the table. Haymitch gives me a shrug of his shoulder's and my mother gives me a small nod of approval, not too much and not to gruesome. Peeta holds my hand tight, and I can tell he is thinking about all the bad memories we have together in those arenas.

"Did they get hurt?" She asks. I look down at hands and all I can see is Rue having the spear thrown right through her chest, and Peeta's leg wound and the blood poisoning. That was just some horrors that plague my dreams. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to find my voice.

"Yes," I choke out.

"Why are they called The Hunger Games? All they do is fight which is not very nice," she says. It almost makes me smile at how innocent her mind really is.

I don't think I can keep going so Peeta jumps in. "The players had to find their own food, and sometimes there wasn't so they would get sick." It's far from the reality of the games, but I'm and fine with that.

"Well, that's it Willow," Peeta says and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. This should hold us over for a little while.

"Willow you can't tell your brother. Promise me you won't," I say.

"Okay, Mommy I promise," she agrees.

"Now give Grandma, and Grandpa Haymitch a hug. It's almost past your bedtime," Peeta says and lets her down off her lap. Willow walks over and gives them each a hug and a kiss, and then walks towards the stairs. Peeta and I follow her up the stairs. I sit on her bed while Peeta gets her teeth brushed and her clothes changed. She climbs up on the bed and I pull the covers up to her chin.

"Sleep tight if you need anything we are right down the hall," I reassure her and give her a kiss goodnight. Peeta follows suit and then we both leave her room with the door cracked.

We walk downstairs hand in hand. Haymitch and my mother are both standing by the door.

"You guys handle that well. Better then I would have done," Haymitch admits. "I'll see you two later." He walks out the front door to his house.

I turn to my mother.

"You guys are great parents. I am so proud of both of you. I will be here tomorrow morning if you need anything call," she says. I give her a tight hug.

"Thanks Mom." We break apart and Peeta gives her a hug too.

"I don't know what we would do without you Lily, really. Thank you," Peeta says. She gives us a sad smile.

"Well its getting late. See you tomorrow, I love you two."

"We all love you too Mom," I say and close the door once she makes it to the front steps.

I slump against the closed door and close my eyes. Wishing I could just slow everything down. I feel Peeta come in front of me and wrap his arms around me. He nestles his face in my hair, and I wrap my arms around his waist. I could have never held myself together without him by my side. How could I have ever explained any of that without him here? He steadies me when everything is off balance.

We hold each other for the second time today in complete silence.

"That went better then I thought. She still doesn't know how many people died or the fact that we were in them. Everything will be all right. How about this, when Rye turns five we tell what we just told Willow, and then when they get to an age where both of them can understand everything at the same time. We will tell them together, all four of us. Until then, if it comes up in school we will just tell them when the times comes. Also, they won't learn about our roles until third grade. We have sometime," he always can put my mind at ease.

"That sounds good to me. Now can we just go bed," I whine. He gives me a gentle kiss.

"Of course."

_**I have wanted to do Peeta POV for a while now. Tell me what you think. Should I do it again or just stick to what I have been doing! Thank you for reading and any suggestions you have send them my way! You reviews are what keep me writing! **_


	7. Chapter 7:Lost

_**Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is a little sad, but still going to be cute! Please enjoy! **_

_**Willow turning 6, Rye 3**_

I enter through the large metal door of the Hob and walk down the rows until I come across the stall I'm looking for. An older woman has been selling kittens for the last week or so, and it would be a perfect gift for Willow. I'm not crazy about getting her a cat, but she will love it, and we can teach her responsibility by helping us take care of it. My mom also agreed to keep it until Willow's birthday, so now I just have to pick the right one.

In the pen, there are six kittens. Most of them are regular Tabbies with the light brown base and darker stripes. Then there are two orange Tabbies though. They both have lighter orange base with the darker orange rings. One who is larger then the other has a white belly, but the other one doesn't have the white on the belly, only orange. There is one spot of white at the very end of the tail. I bend down and I pick up the smaller orange kitten. It must only way four pounds. If I had to guess, they are only two or three months old. This girl kitten seems sweet, and has big blue eyes. She doesn't hiss at me and try to get away; good qualities to have considering this cat is for Willow. I walk up to the older woman. "I'll take this one," I say. Smiles and the wrinkles around her eyes seem to multiple. She gives me the price and once I hand her the coin she gives me a cardboard box with holes to put the kitten in.

I leave the Hob with the kitten and head towards my mom's. She opens the door for me before I even reach the front step.

"Katniss, come in I want to see which one you picked!" I hurry up the walk and inside out of the cold. I take off my coat and set the box on the floor. I open the lid and the small kitten gives a high-pitched meow. I hand the kitten over to my mom and it cuddles into her arms.

"She is so sweet. Willow is going to love her." I couldn't agree more with my mom. I check my time, and I have to get going.

"I have to get the kids, but are you sure about keeping her?"

"Of course, I will even start her box training," she says with a wave of the hand. I say goodbye and rush back into the cold. Willow is at school and Rye is at Haymitch's house. I would have brought him with me, but the first thing he would have said to Willow was that we bought a kitten. It wouldn't work for the surprise.

I walk past the bakery and notice that Peeta isn't at the front register, its just Robert. I have sometime before I have to get Willow. I could just stop for a few minutes and get something to eat. I swing around the back of the bakery and go through the back screen door. Peeta is elbow deep in flour and is kneading some brown dough, but he stops when I walk in. "Hey," I say and walk over next to him. He gives me a quick kiss and then continues working.

"Is Rye still with Haymitch?"

"Yeah, but I got Willow's gift. A small orange kitten and she is so sweet." He smiles and flips his bangs out of his eyes.

"That's good. You haven't always been a cat person," he teases. I start to remember when Buttercup was still around. He didn't live very long after I came back to 12 without her. Prim loved that thing, and I only tolerated it for her, that ugly orange thing.

"I picked the orange kitten and didn't even think about Buttercup. Why didn't I pick the other one," I huff and lean against the counter top. Peeta shakes his head and looks up at me.

"It's fine. It's not like she is going to name it Buttercup. She will probably name it 'Sweetie-pie' or 'Kitty'. Besides, she is going to be so happy." He says; I smile imagining her face when we give her the cat.

"Yeah she will be ecstatic," I agree. Then my stomach lets out a loud rumble.

"Hungry?" Peeta guesses. I nod my head. "Good thing I made some cheese buns," he says and takes a brown bag off the shelf full of other orders. He hands me the bag and they still feel warm.

"Thank you," I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go, but I'll bring the kids back once I feed them lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, just the three of you," he grins. I roll my eyes and head to the back door. "I love you Katniss," he calls, as the door swings close behind me. I turn around and poke my head back through the door.

"I know," I tease and close the door.

I get to the schoolyard and find Willow waiting for me by the door. She sees me coming up the sidewalk and waves. She runs over to me already talking about her day.

"Today we counted, learned more shapes, and started to read a book about different animals. Then we played another game with colors!"

She doesn't stop babbling until we are half-way home. Once she is done I ask, "What do you want for lunch. Daddy made cheese buns," I say and shake the bag that's in my other hand. She swings are entwined hands.

"Cheese buns and can I have an apple?"

"Okay, we have to get your brother and then we can eat."

"Okay Mommy."

We get to Haymitch's, and after I leave him two cheese buns for his baby-sitting services. All three of us head home, we all eat apples and cheese buns for lunch. During lunch, I figure out that Haymitch never put Rye down for a nap judging by how cranky he is. Once they are finished, Willow changes out of her nice school clothes, and I have to fight Rye to put his shoes back on. He would rather walk around barefoot, and some days during the summer I do let him, but not in the middle of winter. I finally get them tied, and when I kiss his forehead, something is wrong. His forehead feels abnormally warm. I check with the back of my hand and sure enough, it's hot.

"Rye are you feeling yucky?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess so."

"Do you want to go lay down, and I'll give you some medicine," I say and start taking his shoes off. Willow comes back down stairs ready to go, but we aren't going anywhere.

"Willow, Rye isn't feeling well so we aren't going to the bakery. I'm sorry, but you could be my little helper with taking care of him," I offer. She seems upset about not going, but she will like being able to help me.

"Okay, Mommy," she says and walks into the living room.

"Alright Rye lets go put you into some pajamas." I pick him and take him to his room. I pick out his favorite flannel set and some wool socks. I pick up his pillow and blanket, and head downstairs. I walk in the living room and see that Willow has already started to help. She has filled a sippy-cup with water, and has turned on the TV to Rye's favorite show. "Thank you Willow," I say and lay Rye down on the couch. I cover him with the blanket and motion for Willow to follow me to in the kitchen.

"Do you want to call Daddy and tell him about your brother?"

"Okay, what's the number again," she asks me, as she pulls a chair over to the phone. She uses the chair so she can reach the phone. Once she takes the phone off it's cradle I tell her the numbers.

I listen to her conversation with Peeta, but then I hear Rye calling my name. I take the fever medication from the pantry and head back to the living room. I listen as Willow slides the chair back away from the wall, and then comes running into the living room. She jumps up onto the plush chair next to the couch and watches as I pour Rye's medicine into a small cup and make him drink all of it. He grimaces from the taste, but I give him the sippy-cup of water and it seems to help. This medicine should make him sleepy, so I sit down on the couch next to him, and let him curl up next to me.

I start watching the TV, and find it stupid. It has a bunch of talking animals that count and sing, but the kids like it so I let it on. Eventually I look over and see that Willow is fast asleep in the chair, and Rye is too. Soon I am fast asleep too.

Rye is better by the time Willow's birthday comes, and I am very thankful. He had the fever for four days, and I was worried that Willow would get it too.

We have Haymitch and my mom over for dinner. Haymitch and my mom both give Willow a new toy, which she loves, but Peeta and I have the best gift yet. I have the cat upstairs in the bathroom. It seemed like the best place to keep it for the time being.

Peeta brings out the cake, which is chocolate with multi-colored frosting. Peeta lets Willow smash a big piece in his face, and then Rye does it to Haymitch without warning. I laugh so hard that I get a side stitch, but Haymitch just glares at me with the icing stuck to his beard. We all eat a piece of cake and then move to the living room while Peeta runs upstairs to get the kitten. I tell Willow to sit on the floor and close her eyes. Peeta comes with the kitten and a big bow tied around it's neck. He holds it right in front of her face.

"Alright Willow, open your eyes," he orders. She jumps at first from it being right in her face, but then she breaks into a face-splitting smile. Peeta shows her how to hold the kitten without hurting her, and I have never seen Willow so happy. Rye sits down next to her and pets the kittens head.

"What are you going to name her?" I ask Willow. She looks back down at the kitten. She seems to have a little debate in her head, and then she looks up to us with her verdict. "Pumpkin"

Haymitch laughs, but I give him a death glare and that seems to shut him up. I smile back at Willow who now has Pumpkin purring so loud I can hear it from my spot on the couch. Eventually I put the collar with a bell on Pumpkin, and find some extra string to use as a toy. Pumpkin is very playful and the kids love it. It starts getting late and I have to force the kids to go to bed. Peeta making a promise to them that they can have cake tomorrow for breakfast. Once they settle down in their rooms. Haymitch and my mom leave after helping is clean up dinner, and I am eating a piece of cake while Peeta plays with the kitten on the floor.

"Katniss, how could you ever hate a cat," he asks with Pumpkin lying in his lap on her back. She bats at the string and tries to get her claws hooked around it.

"This one hasn't hiss at me yet."

"Well, you haven't threatened to cook Pumpkin either," he states, I snort. Peeta gets up off the floor with the cat. I finish my cake and take the plate to the sink. "I think we should keep Pumpkin in our room tonight."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "You like the cat more then me. Wow, I thought it would have at least taken a week."

"No," he chuckles. "I just don't feel like buying a new couch after she scratches the back off. Just for awhile until she gets older and we can put the litter box in the bathroom."

"I still think she should go outside like a normal cat," I say and lean back against the counter. Peeta stands across for me holding the kitten like a baby.

"I don't want her to outside and get fleas or something," he argues.

"Fine, but if I catch you snuggling with the cat tonight instead of me you are going to be in big trouble," I scold with a straight face. Peeta gives me a crooked grin and I cannot keep the corner of my mouth from twitching up into one too. He moves so his face is only inches away from my own. I see the spark of fire in his blue eyes as he leans down and meets my lips with his. I return the kiss and as I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. The damn cat meows and he pulls away from me.

"See already interrupting," I mumble and slide around him. I get to the stairs and Peeta is just looking at me. "Come on, Peeta," I say and he stumbles after me up the stairs.

Having the cat in our room proves to be slightly annoying. At around four in the morning, she decides to attack the end of my braid as if it's the string. Once I get her to leave my hair alone. She climbs up on Peeta's chest and pushes my head off with her claws. Peeta laughs while I curse and move my head to use his arm as a pillow.

In the morning, Willow comes bounding into our room and takes the sleeping kitten from Peeta's chest.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Peeta says once Willow leaves with the cat.

"You weren't the one getting your hair pulled out," I mumble. He shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "Then she kicks me out of my spot. Remember what I said last night about that?"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it," he teases.

"First I'm going t-," I start my long list, but he cuts me off with a kiss. I melt into it and forget what I was going to rant about in the first place. I slowly pull away and watch as he opens his eyes with a very content smile on his face. "I was going to make a good argument before you did that," I scowl and roll out of his arms. This just makes him laugh and he swings his legs over the side of the bed. I start to walk towards the door, but he pulls me back by my waist, spins me around so I am facing him. He stands up and I set my hands on his hips. He traces his finger from my hand to my shoulder to my collarbone, and stops at the pearl necklace.

"Have you ever taken it off," he questions and rolls the pearl between his fingers.

"Never have and never will," I answer and my eyes met his. His eyes are so clear and blue. I can easily get lost in them. I give another short kiss and I'm reminded how much I really love him. Some days I feel I take his love for granted, but others I relish in the fact that he loves me and I love him back.

"Come on we have cake to eat," he says and laces his fingers through mine. We wake up Rye and find Willow down stairs playing with Pumpkin. Peeta cuts us all pieces of cake for breakfast. Peeta is staying home today from the bakery, and I am very happy about that. I just feel like spending time with him and the kids.

At first Peeta and I watch Willow and Rye play with Pumpkin, but eventually the kitten escapes and falls asleep on top of the couch. Willow is upset about losing her main source of entertainment, but then Rye and her figure out something to do. It's funny because Rye can be so stubborn with Peeta and I, but when it comes to Willow bossing him around he is putty in her hands. Like now, she wants to play dress up and Rye is her victim. She brings down some dresses from her room. Most of them Effie sent her in the mail and Willow only wears them to school. Since Rye is smaller then her he can fit in all her dresses, and he does not care. He let's her dress him and then he plops down on the carpet and starts playing with his little plastic toy cars in the dress. I never did this type of thing growing up. Prim and I never had enough clothing to ever dream of playing dress up. We were lucky if we had two nice dresses that we only got to wear on reaping day.

I lean my head on Peeta's shoulder and say, "Prim would have loved this." I feel Peeta nod in agreement. Willow's head snaps in out direction, pausing from picking out Rye's next outfit.

"Aunt Prim?" Willow asks and I am taken back by her question. She moves so she is standing in front of Peeta and me. Rye seems confused, and comes up next to Willow.

"Prim," he repeats and looks at Peeta. Peeta shoots me a worried look but I ignore it. I can handle talking about her to my kids. Prim would love these to so much, but she never had the chance to meet them. The least I can do is make sure they know who she is.

"Primrose was my little sister and she would have been your aunt," I say and Rye furrows his brow. Willow understands she isn't here, but Rye doesn't have an idea.

"I don't know her," Rye says.

"That's because she isn't here anymore. There is a picture of her in my room," Willow explains to him and I can feel tears about to spill over. Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"No she isn't. She would have loved to play dress up though. You know, she had an orange cat too. His name was Buttercup," I tell them and they are fascinated. "She would always let me braid her hair, but always in two braids. I would always call her little duck because of how her shirt would always come untucked in the back."

"She had Grandma's hair," Willow chimes in and I nod. I look up at Peeta and he has a small smile. There are so many things I want to tell them about her, but I can't seem to remember enough to make them understand who she was. My eyes drift over to where the book of memories is and he seems to follow my gaze. He nods and goes over to retrieve it. I pat the spot on the couch next to me and Willow climbs up next to me, and Rye is on my other side. Peeta hands me the thick book holding all we lost.

"Now this is a book Daddy and I made remembering people that aren't here anymore," I say and open the book and there is the picture of Lady licking Prim's cheek. "This is Prim."

They both look at the picture silently and then Rye asks, "Is that a goat?"

I smile at him. "Yeah that was her goat. I got that for her and she named her Lady."

I then go on to read them all details about her. I explain to them the reason there is a Primrose stuck in between the pages. How she was named for the flower that was so much like her.

"She sounds nice," Willow says and Rye nods his head in agreement. I glance over at Peeta and see that he has tears in his eyes. I move my finger to the top of the page debating whether or not to continue on. I only turn the page when Peeta gives me a reassuring nod. I show them my father, their grandfather. I explain how he taught me to hunt. How he would laugh and sing, and then I read them all the details. They don't say much at all. They just seem to be absorbing all the new information. I skip over Rue because I can't handle any question about her, but I do turn to Peeta's family. I watch Peeta carefully to see if he will respond poorly to this, but he just buries his face in Rye's hair holding him tight. I make his mom out to the best person possible. I don't make up any lies about her, but I don't make her a bad person. I could never do that to my children. I read over his brother's pages and his fathers. I get choked up reading his fathers. He was such a good person, and because I refused to kill his son in the arena. He died and so did his other two sons.

I flip to Finnick's page and Willow stops me from closing the book.

"That's Nick's Dad," she says more so a question then a statement.

"Yeah, he helped Mommy and me along time ago. He was a great man," Peeta says. I simply nod and close the book. We all sit there in silence, and then Rye's stomach rumbles.

"Sounds like lunch time. Go wash up and then we will have sandwiches," I say and they both race off. As soon as they round the corner, I slump against Peeta. "Was that the right thing to do," I whisper.

"They have the right to know who their family was," Peeta rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"I know, but was it too soon, maybe not for Willow, but for Rye?"

"It's fine Katniss. We didn't explain death and everything that comes with it. Just the fact that they aren't here anymore," he assures me. I take a deep breath and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants.

"I guess, thank you though."

"For what? I didn't do anything," he says.

"Just for being you, Peeta," I answer him.

"Well then, I will be me all the time. How does that sound?" I can practically hear his grin.

"That sounds wonderful."

_**There it is! I didn't know how to end it so I just thought there would be good! This was a heavy chapter, but I had some fluff. Please let me know what you think! Your reviews fuel my writing! **_


	8. Chapter 8:Drama

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay my writing time is very limited right now!**_

_**Willow 6, Rye 4**_

The last couple of weeks in 12 the weather has been unbearable with no rain and temperatures well above a hundred degrees. I have taken the kids to the lake at least once a week trying to do anything to make this summer enjoyable. Peeta won't let Willow and Rye tag along to the bakery because the ovens make it impossible to breathe. I worry that he will have a heat stroke, but he says that is use it.

Today I decided against a trip to the lake and settled with turning on the garden hose and letting the kids spray each other. Rye loves when he gets to attack Willow, because she squeals and tries to run away as fast as she can. Haymitch is sitting next to me on the porch with his feet propped up on the railing. He claimed that watching the kids bicker and shoot each other with water was all the entertainment he needed. He does have a point. The kids have these little fights between the two of them, but always resolve it civilly. I feel like this is how Peeta would solve fights when he was younger. They never hit each other, and they never come crying to Peeta and me tattling about what one of them did. They work together whether it is to get more cookies from Peeta or me letting them stay up later at night. They tag team and all most always get what they want. Willow mastered the art of manipulation a long time ago, and she seems to be teaching Rye all the tricks. I just love that they are close. I just hope their relationship stays that way.

I reach over for my glass of water and hand Haymitch his glass of 'special' ice tea. I gave him a good smack over the head when I smelled the whiskey in it, but he just growled at me. I watch as Willow runs up the steps and next to my chair, and Rye runs after her. They are both dripping wet, and smiling guiltily. I look over at Haymitch and say, "watch this."

"Mommy," Willow says sweetly. She looks back at Rye and he gives her a small nod. "Could we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Could we have another popsicle?" She asks. Peeta came up with the idea the other night to freeze their grape juice with a stick in it. He said he use to make them when he was younger and his mom was in a good mood.

They already had one after lunch, and I did say that was all they could have for today. Willow puts on her pouty face and Rye follows suit. Both of them with big eyes I consider caving in.

"But you two already one earlier," I say and both their faces fall. Rye looks close to tears and Willow looks like a just ruined her whole world. "Fine, but this it," I cave and I hear Haymitch scoff behind me.

They both perk up and run inside the house.

"Man they really know how to find your soft spots, Sweetheart," Haymitch says.

"I know and the worst part is that they work together. They both got that trait from Peeta. Determined to always get what they want," I mumble and get up out of my chair. I give them each their treat and they skip back outside yelling 'thank you Mommy' all the way. I refill my cup with ice water and as I near the door, I hear Haymitch talking to someone, and I assume it's the kids. My breathe catches when I hear the reply. It is definitely not the kids. I hurry out and see Gale standing at the bottom of the steps. I glance over and see the kids sharing my chair happily sucking on their popsicles completely ignoring Gale. I look over Gale's shoulder and see women who I recognize as his new wife from the photo he sent me with his letter. I turn my attention back to Gale. We are at a standstill seeing who is going to make the first move.

"What brings you back to 12," I say trying to keep the edge out of my voice. I never got a letter back from him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering his now busy life, and by the looks of his pregnant wife I would say he has been very busy.

"Actually I got a smaller job here in 12, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving back," he responds. I look back over at Haymitch and switch my eyes from the kids back to his. He gets my message and I walk down the steps towards Gale.

"That's good. Your Mother will be happy with you being closer," I say smoothly.

"I suppose she will be. I would also like to introduce to my wife Olivia," he says and she stretches out her right hand to me. I give it a slight shake.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, and congratulations," I say. "I'm Katniss Mellark."

"Nice to meet you too and your children are adorable," she compliments and I don't hide my smile of pride.

"Thank you. When will your little one be arriving," I ask and I can tell me ignoring Gale is pissing him off. I don't really know what he wants me to do. I hope me being nice to his pregnant wife irks him in some way. It's so unlike me to be open and friendly only she doesn't know that, but he does and my act is bothering him.

"He will be arriving in about four months," she says and rubs her protruding stomach.

"That's great," I say but Gale interrupts me before I can go on tell her what she can expect for the rest of the pregnancy. Olivia gives him a hard look, but he ignores her.

"Katniss can we talk in private," he ask me.

"Why it's nothing you can't say in front of your wife or is it. Are you here to apologize for beating the living out of my husband when I was pregnant with Willow? Oh wait, that's right you did that last time you were here. You know I wrote you back, but I guess were you too busy to write back. I thought we agreed to work on a friendship. It's hard to do that when you don't reach out, and you know how much it took for me to write that. I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding and they are many reasons why didn't, but you know that. It was very nice to meet you Olivia, but Gale and I don't have the best of friendships," I say and by the look on her face, she never knew. She didn't know what he did. She gives me a small smile, punches Gale in the shoulder and storms off down the road. Gale just stands there watching her before he turns back to me. He is fuming.

"Why did you have to do that? That wasn't exactly I step on the right direction for a friendship," he spits.

"I thought you would have told your wife," I shrug. "Besides this is nothing compared to the pain you caused Peeta and I. She seems like a very nice person and I wish you the best with the baby, but didn't you think it would bother me when you didn't write back. You know that I don't trust easily and after you left I was unsure about even writing you. I reached out and got rejected."

"Look I'm sorry I forgot. Olivia and I were trying to start a family, and we had some problems," he hangs his head and looks down at his feet. I feel bad for Olivia that she has some hardship, but I don't have much pity for Gale.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I admit. "But I don't want you to come here without being invited. I would feel more comfortable if Peeta were here. I will be civil with you, but I don't think much more. I have to go, bye Gale."

"Bye Katniss," he mumbles and walks away with his head still hanging. Now it's apparent that I will never be his friend again. Neither one of us have the skills to mend this. This isn't just good-bye for now. This is good-bye forever. I just lost the last hope of ever having my best friends again.

I walk back up on the porch and Haymitch seems to be thinking about something, and the kids are still licking the melting pops.

"I haven't seen that side of you in a long time Sweetheart," he grins.

"Well that's the side he deserves. I feel bad for his wife. She really has no idea who she married, and she actually seems like a good person," I say and lean against the railing with my arms crossed over my chest.

"The good ones always seem to pick underserving people," he retorts. I think back to when he told me I never deserved Peeta in a hundred lifetimes, but now I think I proved him wrong. I love Peeta to the point it hurts, and I given him two children. That is so much more than I ever thought I would be able to offer to anyone. I was underserving then, but now I think it might be different. Peeta has made me a better person in more ways than I can count.

"Or the good ones find others that need goodness, but still he didn't even tell her what he did to us. I just don't understand how he could keep that from her."

"I don't know," Haymitch says. "Speaking off goodness isn't that Peeta I see coming up the road?"

I lean over the railing and sure enough, here comes Peeta running up the road the kids see him two houses down and sprint down the steps.

"Daddy!" They yell and jump into his arms. He smiles and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. He carries them both up the steps, and before he puts them down, he gives me a kiss. I wrinkle my nose at his odor of sweat, and not the normal sweet cinnamon.

"Sorry, I smell," he says.

"Yeah I notice, but why are you home so early," I ask.

"I just wanted to come home earlier. There wasn't much work so I asked the boys to close up," he lies. I cross my arms.

"Why did you really come home," I demand and he looks down at the kids and shakes his head. I guess he doesn't want them to hear this conversation. "Willow why don't you go inside with your brother and feed pumpkin," I suggest to her, she will do anything for that cat.

"Okay," she says and drags Rye by the hand in the house.

Once they are out of earshot Haymitch says, "Gale was already here and Sweetheart ripped him a new one." I stomp my foot and give him my best scowl.

"So what if I did he deserves it," I mumble and Peeta laughs and shakes his head. "It's not funny, Peeta, and Haymitch you aren't helping. Why don't you go home and get drunk." This causes the two of them to laugh even more. I punch Peeta's arm and this seems to break his giggle fit.

"Sorry, what did Gale want?"

"He came to tell me he is moving back here."

"That's not it. Why are you so mad, Katniss? It just not about him moving back here," he pries at me.

"I'm mad that he didn't write me back, and I don't think that I can ever forgive him," I sigh. Haymitch coughs and stands up from his chair.

"I think I will be going to back home now," Haymitch mumbles.

I turn back to Peeta. "There has been too much between us. It just hurts to know that I won't ever have my best friend again, but I guess I haven't had that person for a long time."

"I guess so," he says and wraps his arms around my waist. I tuck my head underneath his chin and let him hold me. "Katniss"

"Peeta"

"Did you know I have a best friend?"

"Who's that?" I ask and pull my head away from his chest.

"You," he whispers and cups my face with both his, and pulls me in for a tender kiss. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Well your mine too," I respond and kiss him again. "We should probably go inside and make sure Willow did feed Pumpkin our dinner." We both laugh and walk inside together.

That summer goes by uneventful. I don't see Gale, but I do see Olivia multiple times. She always says hello, but nothing earth shattering happens. I prepare Rye for school, which breaks my heart. I don't know why, but my little boy going to school is something I don't like to think about. When Willow went to school it wasn't that bad because I still had Rye a home, but now I'm going to be alone. From my experiences with alone time it isn't good for me. Alone time means time for me to think which never ends well. I have been so busy with the kids for so long that I don't know what to do without them.

One night after dinner, I approach Peeta about it. We are both just sitting in bed. Peeta with his sketchpad and I'm just staring at the ceiling. I roll onto my side and look over at him. His brow knitted together in concentration, and his hands fly over the page. He notices me and sets down the pad and pencil. He moves to lie on his side facing me.

"What is it?" He finds my hand and rubs some circles on the back of it his thumb.

"I don't want Rye to go to school," I pout.

"Alright, we will keep them both home so you can teach them. Who needs to learn math any way."

"Shut up, I will have to much free time and we both know I don't handle free time to well," I say.

"There are so many things you could do. You could come to the bakery, go hunting, and you could spend time with you Mom. Besides, he has a half-day and Willow gets off at three. Plus there is always another way you could stay busy."

I raise my eyebrows, "what's that?"

"We could always have another baby," he suggests and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I would rather find a hobby then have another baby. Two is plenty for me."

"Yeah I guess your right, besides you pregnant again dealing with those two. I wouldn't want to deal with those mood swings," he teases me and pokes my stomach.

"I don't think I was that bad," I defend myself and poke him back.

"One time while you pregnant with Willow you started crying because you had to wait for the cheese buns to cool off enough for you to eat one."

"That was just one time," I say but it's useless. "Fine, I was moody but it was for a good cause."

"Yeah, they both are pretty great. Just the other day Willow told me she wanted to be a baker when she grew up," he says this is breaks into his proud Dad smile.

"I can't imagine her doing anything else with her life, but I wonder what Rye will do. He loves hunting, but he is so caring. The other day Willow fell and he gave her a big hug and told her everything would be fine."

"I'm glad they will always have each other," he agrees. I move closer to him and let him wrap his arms around me.

"I love you Katniss," mumbles and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Peeta. I love you so much."

The first day of school arrives. Willow is excited to go back, but Rye is unsure. On the walk there, I hold Willow's hand and Rye is on Peeta's back. We get to the schoolyard, Peeta and I both wish Willow good luck, she hurries over to a small group of friends, and they walk inside together. Rye gives Peeta a hug and then comes over to me.

"Ready for school," I ask and fix his collar.

"No," he mumbles.

"I never liked school either, but you know what?"

"What," he asks and looks up at me.

"I will be here in a couple hours to pick you up and then we can go to the woods. Until then I want you to go in there and talk to someone you don't know."

"Like a stranger. I thought we aren't supposed to talk to strangers, Mommy."

"The kids in your class aren't strangers. Just talk to the person who sits next to you I promise it will make everything better if you have a friend. I love you buddy," I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," he says. I let go of his hand and watch him slowly walk through the doors only turning around once to wave at us.

I lace my fingers through Peeta's and walk away towards the bakery. "Both of our kids are in school. Where has the time gone?"

"I know. Heck, one of them could find the love of their life any day now," he muses.

"I wouldn't mind. I just hope it's someone like you."

_**This was a mix of stuff. Next chapter will be up sometime next week. Until then leave me some reviews letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9:Something Special

_**I have sometime and I really want to give all a Valentines Day gift, and what better then some fluffy heart melting everlark!**_

_**Sorry but no kids in this chapter, but this chapter is taking place only a couple days after the last one. **_

From my perch in the tree, I hear four twigs snap below. I wrap my legs around the branch and twist with my bow loaded ready to fire when I see what it is, he yells.

"Hey, no need to shoot your husband," Peeta chuckles and walks up next to the trunk of the tree.

"Peeta I could have killed you! Don't do that again, but what are you doing out here any way?" I ask as I work my way down the tree. Once I get to the lowest branch, I jump and am surprised when Peeta catches me in his arms. He readjusts me so he has his arms behind my knees carrying me bridal style.

"I wandered all the way out here to surprise you," he answers and starts to walk the opposite direction from where he came.

"You almost got the surprise of you life when I shot an arrow through your skull," I mumble. "Put me down I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Katniss you weigh a whole ten pounds more than when you were seventeen. I can carry you," he protests.

"Fine just don't drop me," I sigh and wrap my one arm around his neck, holding my bow with the other. We walk for about ten minutes and he doesn't trip once with me in his arms. We stop by a full raspberry bush and he sets me on my feet.

"First we need a snack for later," he says and pulls out a small burlap bag from his pocket.

"Okay," I say and help him pick the best berries. Once the bag is full, he hands me the bag and turns around so he is facing away from me.

"Hop on," he demands.

"I can walk, Peeta really."

"Well I don't want you too, Katniss."

"I hate you," I mutter, slinging my bow over my shoulder and jump up on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck, and lock my legs around his waist.

"No you don't," he grins.

"I don't, but this isn't going to be easy for you," I say and before he can ask why, I start to lay light kisses behind his ear trailing down to his collarbone. His breathe hitches and he practically runs the rest of the way to the lake. I figured he would come here because there really isn't any where else to go out here that he knows so well.

He takes us right down to the bank and I slide off his back. He spins around so he is facing me and takes my bow and quiver off. Once he tosses that and the berries on the ground he pulls me closer and starts kissing me sloppily and with urgency. I smile against his lips and pull back so I can pull his t-shirt over his head. He follows my lead and stripes off my shirt and I work on his belt. Once we are only in our under clothes he turns and wads out into the water. I follow him and when he has his back turned. I jump and wrap myself around him. He tries to pull me around to his front, but I jump off his back, and start swimming away from him as fast as I can. He catches me by the ankle, pulls me back, and gathers him up in his arms.

"Not getting away that easily," he says.

"I never could." We both laugh and we start kissing again. At one point, we both lose the rest of our clothing and forget everything else.

I lose track of time and once we get out of the water the sunset is about to set and I can feel a cool breeze and that makes me shiver. I hadn't realize how warm the water was until now. Since Peeta is already dry he pulls we in his lap so I'm flush against his chest. We sit there and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Just as the sun is completely behind the hill, we get up, and put the rest of our clothes back on head for the fence. With the late summer twilight, we make our way home. I expect to be greeted by Willow and Rye, but the house is empty and that's when I look across the street and see all of Haymitch's lights on. I guess he got the job of baby sitter tonight or he would never have that many lights on.

"How much convincing did it take for Haymitch to say yes," I ask and I feel Peeta walk up behind me.

"Not much, but I may or may not have to make him fresh bread everyday for two weeks," he shrugs. I turn around in his arms and give him a big kiss.

"I love you, Peeta. I love you so much. Thank you for today we both really needed that," I whisper.

"I love you too, and I know. Some days I feel like we barely see each other besides at night, but it's only because of our two wonderful children."

"Yes, but we still have tonight. So why don't we go up-stairs and make the most of it," I suggest and he nods slowly and lets me lead up stairs by the hand.

_**It's short, but it just something little I decided to do for all my readers! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Crush

_**Willow 9 years old, Rye 6 years old**_

Time goes flying by. I always thought that people exaggerated how fast your kids grow up, but they were not kidding. Willow doesn't let me hold her hand anymore in public. I have to ask to walk her to school every morning. Most days I'll walk with Rye and let Willow walk with one or two of her friends. Willow also is part of the new chorus program they have at school. She loves it and next year Rye is going to join too. Willow loves school and is very smart. I haven't seen a grade lower than an A for her yet. Rye is a little different. He doesn't say he hates school, but I can tell he does. He is very mature for his age, and he doesn't take much interest in things boys his age do. He loves the woods. When we go out together in the afternoons that is when he is happy. No matter what we are doing, he will always have a look of amazement and a grin gracing his lips, the same grin that Willow sports while she is baking with Peeta.

I have also noticed that snares come naturally to Rye. He can see slight unbalances that make the difference between have a rabbit or no rabbit. On our trips, he always amazes me. He gets quiet for a little while and just looks at everything around him. Then he will say something like, "_mom the wind is blowing to much the animals will smell us," _or he will spot special plants from ten feet away. Once he got poison ivy and it was not a pleasant experience for him. Now he can decipher it without looking twice.

Rye learns from experience and making mistakes, but Willow learns easier from a book. She loves to read and she is always writing little poems for Peeta and I. They always have a small drawing on them and most times, they are about Pumpkin.

That cat is like no other cat. Like right now I'm sitting on a stool in the kitchen and Pumpkin is sitting up right licking it's paws. I have never seen anything like it before. Willow told me before she left for school to make sure I give Pumpkin something extra for lunch because he didn't bite her ear while she was sleeping last night. Usually the cat will nibble on her ears until she wakes up and pets her. I can tell when she does this because Willow is extremely difficult to wake up in the morning. I was hoping since we opened the windows this spring the cat would figure out to go outside and be a real cat, but no such luck.

I get off my perch and get the cat some left over chicken. Pumpkin swallows it in under two bites. I really don't know how this cat isn't over weight yet.

I slip on my boots and shut the door behind me. As I'm walking down the path towards town, Haymitch is walking toward me, not a stager in his step.

"Hello Haymitch," I mumble and keep walking the other way. I hear the gravel crunch under his boot as he turns on his heel and does an awkward brisk walk to catch up with me.

"Hey there sweetheart, and where might you being going this fine day," he says in a forced up beat tone.

"To the bakery until the kids get there."

"Mind if I join you?"

` "Doesn't sound like I have any other option," I mumble.

We walk in silence to the bakery besides the occasional grunt from Haymitch. His knees have been giving him trouble for some time, and I'm thinking of making him a cane.

The bell over the front door announces our arrival and Peeta comes out from behind the counter. "Hey Katniss," he says and gives me a kiss. I hear Haymitch gag and give him a nice shot to the shoulder.

"Still treating us like kids," I huff and Peeta laughs and shakes his head.

"You two care for some lemon squares? I made a little extra by accident," Peeta offers. We both nod and slide into the booth closet to the window. Peeta carries out a tray filled up with at least two dozen of the lemon squares.

"You said you made some extra by accident?" I raise my eyebrows and he ducks his head.

"Fine I made them for you," he admits and takes a seat next to me. I take the yellow square covered in powdered sugar and as always, it is delicious.

"So Haymitch what did you come here for?" Peeta ask him.

"I was wondering how you two have been. I haven't seen you two for awhile thought I make sure everything is peachy in family land."

"We're fine Haymitch," I answer but he just holds up his hand.

"I want to know how you are mentally," he says pointing to his own head. I look over at Peeta and he tenses up. Haymitch also has his gaze on Peeta.

"We're fine right Peeta?" I say fading out into a whisper. He looks down at his fidgeting hands. I can't even remember the last time he had a flashback. I don't understand what Haymitch is insinuating.

"I….The other day I had a flashback," he mumbles. I find his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's fine, but why didn't you tell me. I mean what happened was it bad?"

He takes a deep breath and says," I was in the back with Robert. A wasp came in through the hole in the screen door and I lost it. I don't want to tell you what I saw, I really don't. I didn't hurt him or break anything I just tensed up for twenty minutes. When I came around I was sitting on the floor and Robert was trying to talk me out of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to think I was relapsing or something."

I look over at Haymitch. "How did you know about this?"

"Boy called after it happened. He needed someone to talk to that would understand. I just think you should know about this. It's not just about keeping you safe anymore. It's about keeping the little ones safe too," he scolds and this hurts Peeta. The last thing I need is for Peeta to doubt his ability of controlling himself around the kids.

Peeta gets up and heads to the back. I shoot Haymitch a deadly glare. "Thank you for your help," I spit and follow Peeta to the back.

I find him hunched over the table with his back towards me. He doesn't know I'm here until I wrap my arms around his waist and lie my head between his shoulder blades. He relaxes but I can tell he is crying. "Peeta," I whisper and move around to his side.

"Peeta talk to me," I coax. He wipes his eyes and looks down at me. My heart shatters at the look in his eyes. I haven't seen this look since before the war. The look he gave me after I told him it was all an act. "Peeta this doesn't change anything. You know that right. This is the first flashback in years. I never expected you to do this well, ever. Besides, you would never hurt us. Just please don't cry," I whisper.

He throws his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. I just hold him and wait for him to come to me. I just wait for him to break the silence. Eventually he does.

"I saw myself kill Willow and Rye. I saw myself choking them, choking them! What kind of father sees himself kill his kids? Then the worst thing was I made you watch and I heard myself call you a mutt and then I went after you and I just remember you begging me not to do it," he chokes and starts to cry even harder. I rub his back just to remind him that I'm not going any where.

He cries himself dry and I lead him to a chair in the corner. I sit in his lap and never loosen my grip on him.

"Peeta," I finally whisper. "You can't worry about that stuff you saw. You breaking down or shutting us out would let him win. We can't let that happen can we. We need you and you are the best father in the world. Do you understand me? We love you way too much Peeta. I love you too much for this to affect us."

He nods his head and I gently kiss his forehead. "They are going to be here soon. I'm going to go to the woods with Rye while you and Willow bake. You will be fine," I assure him and climb out of his lap. I offer him my hand and pull him up and into a kiss.

"Thank you," he mumbles.

"Just don't let Haymitch be the first one you tell next time." This gets him to smile a little.

"That sounds fair to me."

After that, he got himself together and started to get out ingredients for some type of cake. I should know what type by now, but I really can't tell the difference. The kids come here from school both of them starving. Peeta gives them each two cookies while Willow rambles about everything going on at school. Rye looks slightly annoyed and I can tell he wants to go, but I want to listen to the rest of Willow's story about art class. It's ends up being that Willow was voted best painter in the class and Peeta is very proud of that.

Rye gets off his stool and shuffles over to me. I look down at him and he asks me, "Mommy can we go now?"

"Sure thing," I answer him. I give Willow a kiss on the cheek, which she pretends to rub off, and Peeta a quick kiss that receives a round of 'ewes' from the kids. I tell him that we will be back for dinner no later. Rye follows me out the back door and once we get to the gate I finally ask, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he mumbles and keeps his eyes focused on the ground.

"Come on buddy something is wrong. Don't make me tickle it out of you," I threatened.

"No," he says and tries to run away. I catch up to him easily and grab him around the waist. I start to tickle his sides and I don't stop until his laughter is uncontrollable.

"Alright now tell me. If you don't tell me I'll get Daddy to figure it out or I'll ask your sister," I say as I get to the hollow log containing my bow and arrows. I decided to move it back out here because when Rye starts to learn how to shoot I would rather not have one at the house.

Rye plops down next to me. "I don't like school. I want to stay home and go out in the woods every day with you."

I sit down next to him and wrap my arm around him. "I'm sorry, but you have to go to school. Why don't you like it? Don't you have some friends that you like to see every day?"

"I guess, but the older kids talk about us." This really catches my attention.

"Do they make fun of you?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"They just point at sissy and me. I saw it when we had lunch today."

"Oh, well just try to ignore them," I offer him but I know it won't make much difference. If he has noticed it now he won't be able not to. I remember when people would look at me differently after my father died. Most with pity others with awe because they knew I went under the fence.

"Okay, but Mommy are we different? I don't know any other Daddy's with plastic legs," he says. I run my fingers through his short hair. I sometimes wish he wasn't so observant, but he is and I just hope he doesn't observe to much to soon.

I guess we are very different, but he can't know that yet. He can't know that his parents are two of the most famous people in the whole country. I just have to explain this right to him so he can understand without going into detail. I don't want to lie and say that we aren't different. I can't lie to him like that. I take a deep breathe and say, "Rye we are different, but everyone is a little different. No one is the same. Like how you have blonde hair and I have brown hair. We are different, but that doesn't mean we should be treated different. Just don't worry about the kids at school. They don't matter because I love you, Willow loves you, Daddy loves you, and a bunch of other people love you too. We are the ones that matter. Does that make you feel better?"

"I guess," he says. I stand up and pull him up with me.

"Now how about some hunting," I grin and he finally cracks a smile.

"Okay Mommy, let's go."

We both check the whole snare line and I manage to kill two squirrels. Over the last couple of years, I have taught Rye how to walk in my footsteps. He steps exactly where I do and when he does this I could almost forget that he is with me.

On the walk home Rye is in a much better mood then earlier. He tells me some jokes he learned from his friend Sean. Most are corny, but some are funny. We get home and I can smell dinner cooking from the front door. Rye runs in the kitchen to Peeta and I follow him. Rye jumps into his arms and clings to him like a monkey, while I sit down at the table next to Willow. She is working on some homework, and seems to be stuck on a math problem. It looks like simple multiplication that's about all the math I know. I help Willow with the rest of her homework and Rye helps Peeta with dinner. Willow finishes her problems and sets the table with me.

We eat the beef and pasta that Peeta made. I force Rye to eat some of his vegetables then he can go play with his toys. Willow joins Rye and together they make up a game with his toy cars. Peeta and I clean up the dishes and talk about our day. Since we spent most of it together, the only thing we really talk about is his baking time with Willow and my hunting time with Rye. Apparently, Willow has a secret that she wouldn't tell Peeta. He even gave her another cookie and she wouldn't budge.

"Really not even for a cookie," I ask him again.

"Not even for a cookie," he tells me again.

"Well, Rye was upset about school."

"Really what happened? He did seem off when he was at the bakery. I figured it was just because he wanted to go to the woods," Peeta says wiping down the counter.

"Yeah well I guess some of the older kids where pointing at Willow and him at lunch. He noticed them talking about them and he thought that they are different then other kids because you have a fake leg."

"Oh," Peeta says hurt.

"But I told him that everyone is different and he shouldn't worry about those kids. He seemed better after that, but I that's all we can really do."

"Yeah I guess so," Peeta says. I walk over to him and he opens his arms for me. He wraps me up in a tight embrace and kisses my forehead.

"I wish that we really were normal though," I whisper.

"I know, but again nothing we can do about it now."

The rest of the night, we spend together. Willow, Rye, and Peeta wrestle together until Rye bumps his head and then Peeta says they should stop. We both take them up stairs and make sure they are cleaned up for bed. I tuck Willow in while Peeta tucks in Rye. Every night we both take one at a time and then alternate, usually saying good night a second time together.

I fluff Willow's pillows and make sure she has her teddy bear. Once she is settled I ask, "What's your secret?" She blushes and rolls away from me. "Come on you can tell me."

She rolls back over and says, "I like this boy."

I can't help but smile, already a romantic like Peeta. "Who?"

"His name is Max," she answers me. Max is Thom's son. This is sweetest thing my little girl has her first crush.

"Do you talk to him?"

"No," she says quickly.

"Well you should maybe you two could be friends."

"Okay."

"Okay, good night. I love you," I say and give her forehead a kiss.

"Love you too, Mommy," she says.

I get up and head down the hall to Rye's room. When I walk in Peeta is sitting on the edge if his bed and I can tell Rye is about to drift off. I quick tell him good night and that I love him. Peeta and I both leave his room and go back to Willow's. Peeta bids her good night and then we go to our room. As we are changing, I tell Peeta about Willow's secret.

"No she can't like him. So is only nine," he protests. I laugh at that coming from him.

"This is coming from my husband who has loved me since he was five. Peeta really it's just a crush," I tell him and climb into bed.

He slides in next to me and pulls me on top of him. He gives me a nice hard kiss then says, "I think we both know how dangerous those crushes can be."

"Yeah well there's no stopping it now. She is probably already a goner," I tease him.

"Yep probably let's just hope he can't sing."

"We can only hope," I grin and he kisses me again. "I would like to do less talking now," I whisper.

"I'm fine with that," he says.

_**Sorry bout the delay. I have been very busy, and I don't know how much I am going to update until the end of the school year. The next chapter will be the big one! Thank you reading and I will see you all next time! Thanks again and let me know what you think! I love your reviews! **_


	11. Chapter 11: This Is It

_**Okay, I'm skipping a few years since the last chapter. Willow is 13 and Rye will be 11 now. I'm sorry but I just have been dying to write this for so long! Pleas enjoy this is a very big chapter!**_

Willow and Rye sit across from us at the kitchen table. Willow is still mad at us, but Rye is just confused. He doesn't know nearly as much as Willow, and it breaks my heart to have to repeat all the horrors of our past. We have held off as long as possible, but now we cannot anymore. Willow will spend the large part of her school year learning about the games and the war. We have to do this now this is it.

Peeta and I didn't plan on it being today, but Willow has heard to many whispers from others. She wants to know everything. Rye said he didn't need to know, but I really think he just wanted to get back to wrestling practice tonight.

I take a deep breathe and search for Peeta's hand under the table. "Where should we start?" I ask.

"From the very beginning please Mom, tell us everything. We have to know," Willow, pleads.

I look to Peeta and he gives me a small smile. With his hand in mine, I explain everything. "As you know the country was once lead by horrible people. Every year they had the Hunger Games. Every kid between twelve and eighteen would have their name but in the two bowls for boys and girls. When we were sixteen, my sister Prim was picked when she-was twelve," I say and can feel the tears burning my eyes of the memory of her starting to walk up to that stage.

"I volunteered for her, and then your dad was picked. We said good-bye to our loved ones and then you go to the Capitol. They make the tributes do interviews, a parade, and training. Once that is done, you go into the arena. Twenty-four people all trying to kill each other. The only help you get is to form an alliance or from sponsors. One person gets out alive no options. Well, since they loved our "love story" they changed it so two tributes could make it our alive if they were from the same district. After some mutt wolfs attacked us and your dad's leg was worse they changed it. One of us would of have had to die," I croak and I'm crying to hard to talk.

"But then your mom took out some nightlock berries so they wouldn't get their winner. If we both couldn't go then they would get no one. Again they changed it and we won," Peeta finishes for me.

"So you guys were safe then right," Willow asks.

"No, President Snow was mad and thought that the berries were a rebellious act, when really we were just trying to safe each the pain of being alone. We came back home and I found out that your mom didn't love me at the time, and I was hurt. I was so hurt. Then the Victory Tour came Snow threatened to kill both of our families if we didn't stop the rebellion. We both decided that we should do this together as a team. Your mom and I got closer and we tried our best, but it didn't work. Snow wasn't convinced," Peeta says.

We briefly talk more about the tour and try not to linger on the fake engagement, but Willow and Rye stop.

"You guys had to get engaged to try and save your families," Willow asks quietly.

"Yes and it didn't work. The rebellion raged on," I answer her.

We tell them about the quells, and how they were different games from the others. We also inform them how Haymitch was our mentor. Peeta describes the reading of the card letting out the part about me getting drunk with Haymitch. We both recount how we thought for sure we were both going to die protecting one another, and how Haymitch had something, different planned all along. Then Peeta got to telling about our interviews. Willow and Rye are in awe when he describes how my dress transformed into a Mockingjay. Then we get to his interview.

"I told them that we were already married and that your mom and I were expecting a baby," he says this and Rye and Willow both looked alarmed.

"Mom, you where pregnant in the second games?" Willow and Rye ask at the same time.

"No, he just said it to make them feel bad for sending us back in. It was there way to get rid of us, so we all went down fighting," I say and smile remembering Johanna's interview.

I talk about the arena and how it was designed. I tell them about the alliance with their Aunt Johanna and Finnick. I talk about the force field and when Peeta's heart stopped, I thought I had lost him forever. I get to the part about when we split ways, and I lose it. I hate doing this in front of the kids, but I can't stop myself.

I get myself together and tell them about how 13 was real, 12 was bombed, and the rebellion started. That I was the Mockingjay for the rebellion, but I also tell them about how lost I was without Peeta. I talk about the propos and the life of the crazy Mockingjay. I hesitate when I get to Peeta being rescued.

"Well when they got him back. He wasn't the same. They had altered his mind and he tried to kill me. The worst part of it all was that I finally knew that I loved him for real," I say and look over at Peeta. He forces a sad smile and I push on. Talking about the mission in the Capitol, and I don't skip talking about Finnick's death. Willow and Rye both start to get upset. I motion for them to both come over and Rye sits on my lap and Willow on Peeta's. We both hold them and continue because they told us not to stop. I recount Prim's death. How she burst into flames with her name on my lips.

I skip everything until I get to the day I killed President Coin. Peeta tells them how she wanted another games, and I knew that her leading us wasn't what we fought for. Then I finish with telling them that we came back to twelve and tried to move on.

I know this a lot, but it feels like some sort of burden has been lifted off my shoulders. We won't have to make excuses for our nightmares or when Peeta has a small flashback. We can tell them the truth. I hate lying to them no matter big or small. I hate lying. I feel lighter knowing that we have nothing to hide, but I am also afraid to how they will accept the information.

I hold Rye and Peeta holds Willow. I feel terrible for making them cry and filling their heads with terrible thoughts, but as I said before it was now or never. Eventually we all move to the living room and snuggle together on the couch. I have to say this is the most the kids have let us coddle them in a long time.

They ask little questions here and there. Only a few are tough to answer like the ones about the tributes in our first games. I tell them about Rue. How I tired to save her, but I was too late. Rye asks a question that tears me apart. He asks me looking straight in the eye.

"Mom, how many people did you have to kill?"

"I don't want to tell you that buddy. I just can't tell you," I say.

"Mom, tell me. I won't love you any less whatever you answer is. Just tell me," he pleads.

"To be honest I killed more people then I can count. I have killed with my bow, my actions, and just being me. I have gotten people I loved killed," I mumble and stand up. I have to get out of the house. I can't breathe. I can't think right. I just need to run.

I bust out the door and I hear someone calling my name behind me, but I don't stop. I run to the woods and sit down on the hollow log containing my bow, and Rye's bow. I made it for him a year ago and have been teaching him ever since. He is a good shot, and will soon be better then me.

I sit there and cry into my hands. I just told my son how I can't even count how many people I have killed. What kind of horrible monster am I? I don't even know how many people I killed. I could have killed hundred, hell thousands and some I didn't even know. They were killed just because my name is, was Katniss Everdeen.

I get lost in my own thoughts and don't hear Willow walk up behind me. She sits down next to me and wraps her arms around me. I bury my face into her hair and remember when she was a little baby and smelled so new. She still smells the same and it takes me back to when everything was starting out with no past coming out from the shadows.

I stop crying and pull back to look at Willow. "Since when did you comfort me? I remember when I use to comfort you after all the cookies where gone," I tease and poke her side.

She bats my hand away. "I love you so much Mom, and after hearing all that I love you even more. You are the bravest person in the world. I am so proud to be the Mockingjay's daughter. Actually when we learn about this in school I might have some bragging to do," she grins. My stomach flips when she says this. She is proud of me. After all the destruction I caused she is proud to be my daughter.

I feel myself morph into a face-breaking smile and I gather her up in my arms. "You have no idea how much I love you and Rye. Do you know I have dreaded this since the day you where born. I have feared the truth. I just didn't want you to think any less of us," I whisper and we break apart.

"You are the best mom in the world and after all you and dad went through. You still came out of it together and you started a new life. We would never think less of you two for doing all that to try and protect the people you love."

"When did you grow up," I say and she just smiles and stands up. I slowly get up stretching out my aching joints.

"Well I am thirteen," she says confidently as if a thirteen year old knows everything.

"Do you still like Max," I ask and her face turns a bright red. "Just like your father," I grin and wrap my around her waist. We walk back home in the diming twilight linked together.

When we walk through the front door and walk to the living room Peeta looks so relieved that we're back. He jumps out of his chair and hurries over to me. He wraps my arms around my waist and pulls me close for a kiss. The Willow gags and I can hear Rye rolling his eyes. We pull apart.

"I love you Katniss," Peeta whispers against my ear and makes goose bumps spring up on the back of my neck.

"Sorry I ran out. How about we make dinner, as a family?"

"As a family," he agrees and we turn back towards our kids.

_**This isn't the last chapter! There will be some more, but not to many! I love writing, but my life is crazy with everything going on! I love all my readers and I love all your reviews! Please let me know what you think! Did I mention I love your reviews! **_


End file.
